Spirits Bound
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione went missing not long after the war was won. When Minerva finally finds her things arent what she expected. With Hermione days from death an unlikely duo rescue her and move her two a safer location. HGMM Femslash. [Trigger Warning] M for later chapters. Set after book 7.
1. Chapter 1

**So i wasnt going to post this up, i know i need to finish Dueller's Legacy but i've got a whole warren of plot bunnies going on here apparently.**

 **Anyway this is a HGMM fic. I own nothing.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

Every weekend, for the last 10 an a half months, Minerva McGonagall found herself at the London Zoo. More specifically she always returned to the one exhibit. Tiger Territory. She couldn't explain way, but since Hermione Granger went missing 11 months ago, only two months after the fall of Voldemort, Minerva hadn't been able to stay away. While Hermione's friends were out scouring Europe to find her Minerva was visiting a zoo of all things.

It frustrated the Scot to no end that she felt compelled to return again and again but it was only time she felt content. The stress seemed to melt away and the weeks worries no longer matter. Minerva could focus better when she was looking through at all the tigers. This week though, something was different about the enclosures. The glass separating her from the creatures within was spotless as always and the habitat on the other side was pristine. The difference though, was the lack of tigers.

Where usually the animals were spread out through the jungle within, instead they were all gathered along a wall pacing anxiously. Frowning Minerva watched them closely until she finally saw what was upsetting the regal animals. Standing several yards from the group of anxious cats, glaring at them all like it was looking at food, was a large tiger. Minerva instantly knew this was a new addition to the enclosure, she had visited enough that she almost knew all the tigers names.

The menacing creature before her though, was larger than the others and surprisingly was mostly black. The orange coat hardly showed through the black stripes that seemed to bleed together over the tigers body. Around the tigers muzzle was the usual white markings along with the insides of the animals ears but where the legs would usually be white also they were instead dark grey, almost black. From the angle she was standing Minerva couldn't see the beasts eyes but she imagined they were quite menacing.

"She's new. She was found roaming the Forest of Dean after mauling some campers. Right unusual spot for a tiger to be roaming. She has since been here getting accustomed to the place. She attacks any of the keepers that go near her and terrifies the rest of the tigers but we were ordered to let her in with the others." A Zoo Keeper speaks up from beside Minerva.

"Do you have a name for her?" Minerva asks conversationally though her eyes don't stray from the glaring beast.

"We call her Rogue. I've never seen anything like it, she's Pseudo-Melanistic, which is why she is so black but... well tigers usually calm down after a few weeks. Rogue just gets angrier. There has been talk of putting her down." The Keeper explains sadly and finally Minerva turns to look at him.

"Is there not something else you could do?" Minerva frowns slightly for some reason put off by the thought of the animal being killed.

"Not really. Because she is so savage and we have been feeding her we have kind of buggered her for release. There is too higher chance she will stumble upon a village and become a man eater." The man sighs softly looking at the savage tiger now obviously snarling as one of the others gets bold and stalks towards her.

"What is Java doing?" Minerva was suddenly concerned when Rogues ears lay back.

"I don't know. She is the dominate female in this group. Maybe its a territory thing." The Keeper was suddenly rather anxious as well.

"She needs to stop. This isn't going to end well." Minerva was beginning to panic.

"Maybe you should clear everyone out of here Zane." Minerva spoke the familiar name, the young man was almost always here on the weekends and she had gotten to know him.

Zone nods and turns to the groups of people calling to get there attention, he ushers them out but Minerva remains unable to take her eyes off of the scene about to unfold before her. Java stalked closer and closer to the large almost black tigress and began to circle her. Rogue turned with her never giving her back but finally when Java doesn't seem to be advancing further Rogue snapped. What happened, happened quickly as Rogue lunged forward, a heavy paw knocking the surprised tigress' legs from beneath her.

Java didn't have a chance and thankfully Rogue delivered death quickly to the smaller female. Rogue had ripped Java's throat right out before looking up and her eyes locked directly on the Headmistress'. Minerva breath caught when she finally saw the pure malice in the yellow-brown eyes. Rogue regarded the woman for a moment before suddenly charging the woman. Despite the glass barrier Minerva took a step back as massive paws landed on the glass separating the tiger from its intended prey.

The loud snarling could be heard even through the reinforced glass as the tiger stared with deadly intent at green eyes. From this distance Minerva took in the animals eyes and felt fear spike down her spine, but also she felt recognition. As if she understood what the headmistress was thinking Rogue glanced very briefly as her left foreleg. Frowning slightly Minerva stepped forward and looked at the briefly indicated leg only to gasp in shock. There upon the tigers front leg, carved into flesh was a wound that she would know anywhere.

The word _mudblood_ was an open bloodless wound on the tigers leg.

"Hermione?" Minerva whispered and the earth shaking snarl grew louder.

This tiger, was not a tiger at all but Minerva couldn't understand how Hermione had ended up the way she was now. How did the book-smart, powerful and incredibly intelligent witch become a creature that seemed to almost lust for blood. The Hermione Granger she knew would never maul campers and if she had just been changed magically into an animal then it would have been far too soon for the animals characteristics to show. It was a startling when she realised this wasn't Hermione Granger, this creature before her was Rogue.

"What happened to you?" Minerva whispered still in the same soft surprised tone.

"She will definitely be put down now. I've never seen a tiger be so brutal before." Zane reappeared at Minerva's shoulder again.

"No... Zane please I... I need you to buy her some time. I cant explain why." Minerva turns pleading suddenly and Zane looks stunned.

"I will do what I can but I cant make any promises Minerva." Zane says reluctantly and Minerva nods.

"Ok just... please try. I have to go." Minerva turned to look at the furious cat before stepping back.

Before Zane got the chance to say anything Minerva turned again and strode away, her pace was brisk. The moment she made it into a secluded enough spot she pulled her wand from her sleeve and appirated directly to Grimmauld place. Appearing on the doorstep just outside she knocked once before simply pushing the door open and striding in. She was greeted in the hall by the entire Weasley family and Harry Potter, along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They looked at the Headmistress a little startled to see her, she usually floos in.

"I've found her." She states much to shock of the people present.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Rogue paced the enclosure, the foolish people had let the spineless cats back into their cages but had decided to leave her out. She didn't know what would happen, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to me out there. Away from people, away from the spineless ones, away from the noise and the stink of this place. Rogue hated this fake jungle, these starved trees and see through walls. The green eyed one gave her hope, the green eyed one didn't fear her as much as the others did.

There was still fear, Rogue could see it in the green eyes and would have smelled it if not for the see through walls. The one called Java was a fool, she had the green eyed ones affections and Rogue wouldn't stand for that. The green eyed one belonged to her, not the spineless ones and not the human male. She was sure she would smell arousal if the see through walls weren't there but she wouldn't have it, the male would die if he tried to mate with the green eyed one.

Rogue could hear the humans talking about trying to get the spineless ones carcass, good luck to them. The kill was Rogues and she wouldn't let them have it, it would rot right where it was. That was her plan at least but the moment she felt sharp darts pierce her rump she knew they had won this one. Snarling she struggled to stay awake, this was not how things were supposed to go. Stupid humans were so weak, not fighting fair.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Where is she? Why isn't she with you?!" Ronald Weasley was the first to come out of the shock.

"Something is wrong." Minerva stated walking forward and pushing through into the kitchen of Grimmauld place where Surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks were looking up at her anxiously.

"Minerva is she alright?" Andromeda asked seriously, the Headmistress eyed Narcissa for a moment before sitting down with a sigh.

"No, no she is not. She is days away from being killed." Minerva rubbed her temples, she felt a massive head ache coming on.

"What? How? Why didn't you save her?" Ginny asked as the others sat down around the table, Molly set about making tea.

"Because its not that simple Miss Weasley. She's literally not herself any more. She is in London zoo." Minerva sighed knowing she would need to explain. She held her hand up to halt any more questions.

"I've been going to London Zoo every weekend since she left, I cannot explain why. The Tiger enclosures in particular soothed me the most. Today they let out a new tiger and it was... she was massive and such a unique colour but so so savage and just, well she was just angry. They named her rogue and the young man that I talk to there, he explained that Rogue just gets angrier every day where most tigers get calmer the longer they are there." Minerva explains but the group don't seem to be getting.

"She charged the glass and looked right and me and right there on her left foreleg in the scar." Minerva explained further and it slowly dawned on them.

"The tiger is Hermione? Well cant you just turn her back? Its just transfiguration right, like what fake-Moody did to Draco?" Ron asks frowning but everyone looks to Minerva wondering the same thing.

"I cant tell. She is in a muggle zoo I couldn't just pull out my wand and cast a _finite_ but I think its worse than that. I don't think that will work... she's.. she's more Rogue than Hermione any more I've never seen some one, animal or human, more savage." Minerva explained seriously and everyone looked thoughtful.

Andromeda stared at the table deep in thought gently bouncing the little baby boy on her shoulder while he slept. The Weasley's all looked at one another before also looking at the table, Ginny was fiddling with a napkin and Harry had his arm around the youngest red-head. It was Narcissa though that was the first to speak up.

"Where did they find Rogue?" Narcissa asked curiously looking back to the Headmistress.

"From what the Keeper said she mauled a couple of campers in the Forest of Dean." Minerva informed seriously and Narcissa looked to Ron.

"Ron isn't that where you and Draco found Rowle?" The black and blonde haired woman frowned sure that was what Draco had told her. Ron paled.

"Yeah he was all tore up. We had to identify him by his wand." Ron muttered his response remembering watching Draco lose his lunch at the rotting mass they had found to be Thorfinn Rowle.

"Do you think he cursed her somehow?" Molly asked finally returning with the tea that she sat on the table.

"It's likely. He was quite a powerful wizard, we struggled to take him out on the night of Fleur and Bill's wedding when we left. They followed us to a muggle cafe." Harry spoke up a look of contemplation on his face.

"Does it matter though really? What do we do now? You said she is days from being killed." Ginny pointed out after a moment and Minerva heaved a sigh.

"She is and we need to get her out of there." Minerva says standing and beginning to pace.

"Well that is the easy, we can use Harry's cloak and go get her." Ron speaks like its obvious.

"Yeah but where do we put her?" Minerva points out the major problem.

"I know you're going to hate this but... The Cellar at the Manor is reinforced." Narcissa suggests hesitantly.

"Cant we just take her to Hogwarts and put her somewhere?" Ginny immediately suggests the alternative.

"Absolutely not. If we cant fix this and she got lose or a student stumbled upon her? No." Molly stated seriously a deep frown on her stressed face.

"Couldn't we put her in a restricted area and tell the students not to go there?" Ron suggests and Harry looks questioningly at the Headmistress who pursed her lips and fixed the two boys with a pointed look.

"Yes because forbidding students to go somewhere stopped the three of you didn't it?" She asked and was pleased to see them both flush.

"I can assure you I'll kept her fed and watered and you can all come and go as you please. Ron will be there on and off anyway." Narcissa pointed out and reluctantly the group had to agree.

"Alright well, Who is going?" Harry asks finally.

"Well it would probably simplify things if I went with the Headmistress. The cloak should cover us both and we should be able to get Rogue straight to the manor and into the cellar." Narcissa pointed out and again no one could argue.

Over the months since the battle Harry had gotten closer to the remaining Black sisters and befriended them both. During Narcissa's frequent visits to Grimmauld Place she had often had Draco with her and the Malfoy heir and Ronald had grown considerably closer than anyone would have expected. Narcissa was always welcome company and though Ginny had her problems with Draco they all accepted him as well.

"Alright. I'll nip up and get the cloak then. I'd like to see her when she is settled. Tomorrow maybe?" Harry asks pausing at the door and looking from one woman to the other.

"Sure no problem. Thanks Harry." Narcissa nods after seeing that Minerva wasn't going to speak up.

Harry nodded and headed upstairs to his room where he got the cloak. While he was gone the remaining group of people chatted amongst themselves about what this could mean and what might have happened to Hermione to land her like this. Minerva was looking more anxious by the minute and only stopped pacing when she felt Narcissa's hand on her arm. She hadn't even noticed Harry come back down and hand the cloak to the youngest Black.

Minerva wasted no time guiding Narcissa out onto the front step of Grimmauld place and let the younger woman cover them both in the cloak. Narcissa braced herself and placed her hand back on Minerva's arm as the Headmistress took her wand from her sleeve. After a rather brief feeling of displacement the two women appeared in a shaded spot between two buildings at the zoo.

"Damn maybe we should have waited until tonight." Minerva huffed.

"We can still. I can transfigure my robes to look more muggle and we can fetch something to eat and walk around maybe get a feel for the staff here and then go back under the cloak at closing." Narcissa suggested seriously, she wasn't looking at Minerva so she missed the impressed look on the Scots face.

"Ok good plan, they close in a few hours anyway." Minerva knew the closing time as she was usually here watching the tigers until Zane would come and ask her to leave.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Rogue woke up hurting, her muscles were flexing continuously and her head hurt. Staggering onto her paws she found the water dish and lapped at it before snarling and batting at it. The water was stagnant and sour and she deserved fresh water. The water in the enclosure was just as stagnant, foolish humans had no idea how to keep a cat happy. Rogue paced the inside of her cage batting at the door on each pass.

"Jesus Christ Rogue is awake already. We hit her with enough tranquilliser to keep an elephant down all night. That's not normal." Rogue snarled at the male that was standing a safe distance from the cage.

"Nothing about this tiger is normal man. Look at it, must have been dropped on its head as a cub." A female this time but in the same clothes as the male.

Rogue snarled and glared with deadly intent at the humans too scared to even go near her cage. If she could get out of here she would rip their cowardly throats right from their bodies. Maybe, just maybe, she could get out, these flimsy doors look weak. Rearing up on her hind legs Rogue brought her large heavy pays down on the door. They sounded weak too. Repeating the action Rogue could have purred like a little kitty when the hinges started to grate together. She would rend the flesh from the humans bones.

"What is she doing? She cant do that she's too heavy for those doors." The female sounded panicked and Rogue growled when she scented the fear wafting from the humans.

"Well what the fuck do we do? She will have the door busted down before we can get another tranquilliser in her." The male was backing up and pulling the female with him.

Rogue continued battering the door, she would be free, she would have their lives for restraining her. Call her a freak will they? Not normal. Rogue would show them not normal she would show all of them what this prison of a body could do to them. She was better than humans, she could tap the sleeping girls mind, she would protect her from anyone who tried hurt them again. Her girl would live and Rogue would see too it, she was smarter than a human. Smart enough that battering the door a final time she was able to snap the silly hinges right from the frame and the whole door crashed down.

Snarling still Rogue prowled out of cage just as the door closed behind the humans that had fled for their life. No matter, if she could break one door she could surely break another. Slowly, glaring at the spineless ones cowering in their cages, Rogue made her way to the door only to pause when the door opened and then closed. She could smell them, humans and both female, but she couldn't see them. Snarling Rogue took a calculated risk and suddenly lunged towards the door only to slam into something she couldn't see. Before Rogue could do anything else a whispered word and a flash of light was seen before again she found sleep unwillingly.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Merlin's balls! We could have bloody died!" Narcissa practically shouted as she dragged herself from under the sleeping massive tiger.

"Calm down Cissy. The Keepers might hear." Minerva huffed as she took Narcissa's hand and let the younger woman help her up.

"Just... Try a _Finite_ and lets get her out of here. She's bloody terrifying." Narcissa's grumbling was annoying but Minerva could understand it. Rogue really was terrifying.

Standing and dusting herself off slightly the older woman pointed the wand at Rogue and while tracing the general shape of a knights shield with her wand she spoke the word _Finite_ firmly, a red jet of light shot out and encompassed the large cat. Rogue immediately sprung back to her paws, the snarl that had ripped from her throat upon waking stopped the moment she noticed Minerva. Narcissa stepped back and both witches realised the mistake they had made, a rookie mistake at that.

While Rogue was distracted staring coldly at the Headmistress, Narcissa discretely pointed her wand at the cat and whispered _Somno_ as she waved her wand in a slow circle, the soft blue light caught Rogue in the face and she immediately fell asleep. Both witches sighed in relief and Narcissa slumped against the door. Minerva leaned against the wall for a moment before moving closer to the cat and kneeling beside it.

"Lesson learned. Don't sleep a murderous tiger and then cast _Finite_ on it." Narcissa mumbled and Minerva had to agree.

"We should get her back to the Manor, I can feel if fighting the charm." Minerva says tracing a hand over the massive dark felines side.

Rogue should have been peacefully asleep but instead the animal was restless and twitching as if trying to rouse from sleep. It worried Minerva, she was convinced the cat was Hermione and even double checked to make sure she could see the scar on its foreleg. Sure enough 'mudblood' a bloodless open wound on the tigers foreleg. Narcissa knelt on the tigers other side and with one hand on a massive furred shoulder and the other on Minerva's arm she apparated them all directly into the cellar at the manor.

The tigers throat rumbled in a displeased growl though the animal remained asleep, Minerva didn't stand like Narcissa did but instead remained kneeling beside the big cat. Narcissa regarded the Headmistress for a moment, something about the way Minerva was looking at the tiger made Narcissa feel like she was intruding so she stepped further into the cell and picked up one of several boxes there. Turning she went to walk back past the tiger only to see Minerva standing a little awkwardly waiting for her.

"I'll take that and you seal the door?" Minerva offered holding her arms out for the box. Narcissa just nodded and handed the box to the woman before they stepped on the bottom step a heavy barred door swung closed and separated the witches from the tiger.

After a few intricate waves of the wand Narcissa and Minerva turned and headed up stairs into the drawing room. Lucius was sitting sipping a fire-whiskey when the two women walked in and Narcissa ignored him, she could barely stand to look at him any more let alone live with him. Lucius didn't even seem to notice them, instead staring into the fire without seeming to even see it.

"What are these?" Minerva asks setting the box down on a small coffee table.

"Books. Notes and things of Sev's from Spinner's End. I went and cleaned out his place after the battle... I kind of miss him. But I also thought we could look through these, never know we might get lucky and find something to help us with Hermione." Narcissa admitted softly looking at the box.

"All that stuff was his?" Minerva frowns slightly, she had seriously misjudged Severus Snape. In fact the entire wizarding world had.

"Yes, just knick knacks mostly, I put all his books from the cottage in this box." Narcissa sat down heavily and stared at the box.

"I really should get to Hogwarts. Can we copy these? I will send the stuff i've collected on his from Hogwarts." Minerva says resting a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Yeah sure. That would be great thanks." Narcissa stands again a small smile on her face as she took her wand and cast a _Gemino_ on the box and its contents. A perfect copy of the box and what was inside appeared on the floor by the coffee table.

Only after thanking Narcissa and collecting the box did Minerva leave. She hesitated on the way out looking towards the entrance to the secret cellar with a look of longing before sighing and apparating directly out of the house. She appeared in front of the Gates of Hogwarts and touching them with her wand they disappeared allowing her entry. Once through they reappeared and she used her powers as Headmistress to apparate directly to her quarters where she sat the box down and conjured a glass of fire-whiskey

"I will help you Hermione. I will find a way to get you back." Minerva spoke softly to the empty space. The promise reverberating in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews i'm glad you all seem to enjoy this fic.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

* * *

Rogue woke up abruptly to the internal panic of her girl, she wasn't asleep. Well her girl was asleep but it wasn't against her will any more which meant she was dreaming. Her dreams obviously weren't good ones but that wasn't Rogue's concern right now. They were somewhere new, somewhere dark and cool and it smelled of stale air and mould. Another cage they dare put her in, the new humans. Her green eyed one and the cold one.

Another cage, no doubt another place. She could hear ramblings up above. A male was angry about something abusing someone though no one responded to him angry words. A fool of a male that had no idea what true anger was no doubt. She could show him true anger if he would come down here, it would be the last thing he saw though. Now if only she could get them out of here, get her somewhere safe where no one would hurt her.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva had shirked her duties, her new transfiguration Professor who she wouldn't admit out loud was bloody hopeless, was driving her up the wall with her advances. The woman was in her early 30's and had taken to listening to the rumour mill. On 'finding out' Minerva was gay the Professor was more focussed on trying to get in the Headmistresses pants than she was focussed on teaching the students. Thus Minerva had sequestered herself away in her quarters pouring over books and notes trying to find anything that could help Rogue.

So far she had come up with nothing and it was frustrating the ever loving magic out of her. She visited Rogue every night after dinner and though the cat was still angry Rogue didn't try to maul the Headmistress through the bars. Filius was doing most of her work unless the correspondence needed her express signature. The staff didn't question her absence, not after the first night when Rolanda had asked where Minerva was sneaking off too. Not wanting Professor Turner to know what her after dinner activities were she had kind of snapped at Rolanda.

Right now she was on her way up the path to Malfoy Manor where she could see Narcissa bolting out of the front door. Minerva immediately knew that some serious was wrong when Narcissa sprinted towards her, it was easy to see what it was when Rogue loped out of the open front door. Narcissa looked terrified and Minerva could see blood along Rogues side and maw.

"Salazar's Snake. Min she bloody killed him..." Narcissa gasped out when the witch reached the Headmistress.

"Who?" Minerva muttered backing up at a brisk pace as she fumbled for her wand in her sleeve, the tiger had slowed.

"Lucius he... he was trying to... ugh. He was being a pig. I don't know how she got out but out of no where she just... god she tore his throat out." Narcissa panted her own wand was in the Manor, she had attempted to hex Lucius but he was on her too quickly and she dropped it. Rogue stopped and regarded the two women for a moment.

Minerva had also stopped and was looking at the tiger closely, Rogues eyes weren't yellow-brown but were flickering between a chocolate brown and the yellow-brown they had been the first time. It was the first real sign of Hermione but it was apparent that the witch within was struggling with her tiger. Minerva frowned and looked closer still, the tigers body was shuddering slightly, the furred skin rippling. Narcissa made a soft pained sound, a sound that the tiger obviously heard as its body still and its eye colour fixed on yellow-brown. Rogue was at the fore.

Minerva watched intently as the tigers ears lay back slightly and Rogue growled, the menacing sound ripping right from the creatures throat. Tiger's eyes flickering from the Headmistress to Narcissa, she was obviously watching their reaction. Narcissa hid herself behind the Headmistress but Minerva stood firm a slight frown on her face and her lips pursed. As if satisfied Rogue made a chuffing sound, almost like a cough but on purpose, and turned going back towards the house.

Minerva and Narcissa stood perplexed for a moment before Minerva turned to Narcissa to check her over. Narcissa had a bruise around her throat and complained of a sore shoulder. Deeming the witch healthy enough Minerva finally managed to pull her wand and turn towards the house. The headmistress had barely made it a few short steps before her wrist was gripped by a frantic Narcissa, turning she lifted a questioning brow.

"What are you doing!? You are literally about to walk into the tigers den." Narcissa hissed at the woman in front of her.

"If she wanted to kill us, we would be dead Cissa. Now pull up your big girl pants and lets get in there. Something is different." Minerva says pulling her wrist from Narcissa's grip and grabbing the youngest Black sisters hand.

Narcissa struggled for a moment before relenting and with a pout on her face she reluctantly followed the headmistress into the Manor. There were blood smears on the foyer floor coming from towards the drawing room but otherwise nothing looked out of place. The tiger was no where to be seen but soon after they stepped into the foyer they could hear the big cat chuffing from up stairs.

"Where do you think she is?" Minerva asked curiously but before Narcissa could answer a flash of green light and the distinct sound of a floo activating distracted them both.

"Mother!? Mother are you here?" Draco's voice frantically carried from the room the blood smears lead too and a moment later he was running into the foyer, Ronald Weasley a pace behind him looking pale.

"Draco! I don't think it's safe you should take Ron and go to Grimmauld." Narcissa moved away from Minerva who was watching the scene before her.

"Not safe? Father is in there bloody dead, I think I figured that out." Draco exclaimed looking his mother over for injuries.

"Narcissa are you alright?" Ronald asked reasonably as he noticed the bruising around her throat.

"Yes darlings, i'm fine. Rogue got out and well, now that I think about it I think she was trying to protect me from Lucius." Narcissa frowned and looked back to Minerva questioningly, the Headmistress nodded in agreement.

"He tried to touch you? Bastard's lucky Hermione got out." Draco hissed feeling no remorse over his fathers demise.

"Dray maybe we should leave them to... what ever and go call Harry and Neville to help us clean up here." Ronald suggested looking at the stairs behind Minerva to see glowing cats eyes glaring down at them.

"Ugh... yeah babe lets do that." Draco muttered stepping back involuntarily when he noticed the glowing eyes.

Ron and Draco had only been dating for a few months, they had grown closer during the search for Hermione and Ron soon realised that he was attracted to Wizards and much as he was Witches. He couldn't deny, after getting to know Draco, that he was definitely attracted and after a drunken night they decided to give things a try. They fit surprisingly well.

With the two boys safely back in the drawing room, this time door closed, Minerva and Narcissa turned back and watched as the tiger turned and disappeared back upstairs. The chuffing started again and Minerva tilted her head gesturing towards the stairs and Narcissa reluctantly nodded and stepped closer to the headmistress. They walked quietly upstairs and followed the soft chuffing from the tiger only to find her in a room full of books.

"Oh... I see. These are Lucius' things, this room was warded but now Lucius is gone we can get in. Maybe Rogue thinks there is something in here to help Hermione." Narcissa explains and surprising Rogue chuffs right at her.

"I guess we best start looking." Minerva says softly looking at the cat whose eyes were again shifting between Rogue and Hermione.

"We will sort this out Hermione." The headmistress promised gently and the tigers eyes shone through again. Stepping up to the Headmistress, Rogue rubbed her big head along Minerva's hip before turning away and laying down to groom herself.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" Neville cursed looking at the mauled body of Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm not even sure. He was like that when Ron and I got here. As far as we could figure, Rogue got out and mauled Lucius while he was trying to assault my mother." Draco shrugged as he explained and Ron placed his arm around the slimmer boys waist.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks looking at his best friends boyfriend.

"Yeah. You know I didn't care much for him. He didn't speak to mother or I any more He was pissed to be married to a blood traitor and have a son dating one. I wont miss him and he cant hurt mum any more." Draco shrugged and leaned into Ron.

"Fair enough I'd say. Hey I was thinking actually, Hannah made a good point that Lu is engaged to Rolf Scamander." Neville pointed out to the group as he levitated Lucius' body and brought it down onto a Mungo's certified body bag.

"That's great Nev but what is your point?" Ron had a look of questioning that was mirrored on his best friend and boyfriends face.

"Oh right the point." Neville rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "Its just that Lu is engaged to Rolf who is Newt Scamander's grandson. You know, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, so what if we asked Rolf to talk to his grandfather about Rogue."

"Wow, that's actually not a bad idea. They are going to be at the Cauldron tonight right?" Draco asked curiously. Neville nodded.

"How do we know that the Headmistress and Narcissa hasn't come up with anything though?" Harry asks zipping the bag.

"They haven't, I was talking to Cissa last night while Draco was taking a bath. It's been frustrating the Headmistress and Narcissa was pretty close to burning all her books last night." Ron shakes his head somewhere between amused and frustrated himself.

"Damn. Alright Ron, you with me Draco with Nev? Nev's heading for St Mungo's i'm off to inform Kings." Harry looked at the couple before looking at Neville.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the Cauldron tonight babe. I'm going to swing by the burrow after talking to Kings." Ron says kissing Draco chastely.

"Alright love." Draco smiled and said bye to Harry as he and Neville stepped up the floo and levitated the body bag with them.

After Neville and Draco left with the body Ron and Harry spent a few brief minutes scourgifying the blood smears from the floor before heading back to the floo and going through to the Ministry. Being an Auror had allowed the young men the freedom to look for Hermione while still doing their job of rounding up Death Eaters. Now that Hermione was found Kingsley had tasked them with research of the Rogue situation, it was also an under wraps situation.

When Hermione went missing the Wizarding world was incredibly distraught but now she has been found it was decided to keep it quiet since they couldn't seem to separate Rogue from Hermione.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Rogue was still awake but the females, the green eyed one and the cold one, were fast asleep side by side on the floor. The cold one was sitting up against the wall with her head drooped forward. The green eyed one had moved in her sleep until she was laying down and was now pillowing her head on the cold ones thighs. It looked less than comfortable.

 _That's because it is. I could make them more comfortable if you would let me forward._ Her girls voice sounded in her head.

Rogue wouldn't do that, it wasn't safe. She couldn't let anyone hurt her girl and even though she trusted the green eyed one and the cold one she refused to take the chance with her girl. Her girl had been through enough at the hands of these humans, the cold ones sibling was one of the worst. Rogue was getting angry at the memories and growled softly.

 _You're impossible! I've been in a forced sleep for months, I want to see my friends!_ Rogue was impressed with her girls level of fury. It fed her own.

Rogue could see the girls point really, but could the girl see hers? Rogue didn't want to let the girl she couldn't trust that she would be safe and the girl was hers, she would keep her safe. The only one she trusted was the green eyed one. Hers. But then it was tentative.

 _Fine but you have to stop thinking of me as your girl. My name is Hermione and the one you claim as yours is called Minerva. The cold one is Narcissa._

Rogue approved of the name Minerva, even Narcissa seemed to fit the cold one well. With a soft huff the tiger pulled herself from where she was laying and padded over to the two women. Gently nipping Narcissa blouse sleeve she pulled the woman down and forward a little. Narcissa didn't the rest of the work and settled herself and settled herself so her hand was resting on Minerva's hip and then pillowed her head on her hand. Rogue looked the pair over satisfied they would be more comfortable this way she settled herself down against Minerva's front. It wasn't even five minutes before first Narcissa and then a minute later Minerva buried their hands in the tigers thick furr.

 _So are you gay because I am?_ Hermione asked suddenly.

 _No._

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva woke with a groan and stretched her legs as she rolled onto her back, the weight that had been on her hip shifted so it was pressed on her stomach. Looking down Minerva groaned again seeing Narcissa sleeping face slightly hidden by the younger woman's arm that was slung across Minerva's middle. She easily figured out that the two had fallen asleep while looking through books last night.

The Headmistress was startled out of her internal grumblings by a loud yawn right by her head and turning to look she literally came face to face with Rogue. Startling even more she jerked her head back and accidentally head-butted Narcissa right on the pubic bone. Narcissa woke with a pained groan and curled as best she could her hand gripping tight the fur she was clasping. Narcissa unscrewed her eyes and looked up first at the apologetic Headmistress and then at the irritated tiger.

"Why isn't she mauling us." Narcissa whispered and Rogue seemed to roll her eyes before dropping her head back down onto her paws.

"Too bony." Minerva bites her lip looking sideways at the woman still using her as a pillow.

"Thanks." Narcissa dead pans before smoothing Rogues fur back down and sitting up. Minerva followed suit.

"Yeah sorry about that. She surprised me." Minerva sighed as she moved and leaned back against the wall beside Narcissa.

"Its ok. Only hurt a little bit." Narcissa smirked and Minerva chuckled.

"I could kiss it better." Minerva offers feeling decidedly playful and flirty.

"Tempting though I think I will take a rain check Min. Though I am sure your Professor Turner would accommodate you if you're feeling particularly randy." Narcissa teased but as she said the last Rogue stood and growled.

"My sentiments exactly." Minerva spoke to the cat before them and Rogue seemed to calm considerably.

Narcissa watched intrigued as the massive animal turned and pressed her head into Minerva's chest for a moment before chuffing softly. Minerva tentatively lifted her hands and rubbed the creatures ears before Rogue turned towards the door and snarled. Not a minute later Draco appeared in the doorway only to look worriedly at the tiger standing pretty much on top of Minerva and his mother. Rogue stepped towards him and Draco stepped back.

"Draco, wait down stairs we will be down when we've dragged old bones off the floor." Narcissa urges a little worried for her son. Draco nodded and quickly disappeared, Rogue calmed.

The two witches, stiff from sleeping on the floor, grumbled to one another as they stoop up from the floor. Narcissa was only middle aged and though Minerva was quite a bit older her animagus had kept her young of body. Mostly. She was still old but she was fit and would live several more decades yet. Finally on their feet the women stretched before heading for the door Rogue padded after them but stopped at the top of the stairs and watched them descend.

When the duo made it into the Drawing room it was to see that not only Draco but Luna, Rolf, Ginny and Harry were there. It was a little odd that Ronald wasn't there but it was kind of early still for a Saturday so it was understandable. Ginny smiled seeing Minerva but then quickly frowned seeing both women's clothes were kind of rumbled and their hair unkempt.

"Min did you stay over with Narcissa?" Ginny's question came out sounding casual but the look on her face made it seem far more suggestive.

"I thought you were into what's her face? Professor Tuner?" Rolf inquired confused having heard the rumours as well. Minerva sputtered.

"Turner, mate. Professor Turner." Harry corrected politely.

The visiting group were all chuckling at the conversation that Minerva was rather put out by when Rogue stalked in growling furiously. The large tiger didn't take her eyes off the three males in the room as she pushed between Minerva and Narcissa and physically pushed the older witch away from the others. Narcissa heaved a sigh but before she could do anything Rogue had moved over to her and began herding her towards Minerva snarling the entire time.

"Oh! She is gorgeous. Hello Rogue. Hello Hermione." Luna spoke up finally stepping right up to the posturing tiger before anyone could grab her. Rogue was a little startled by the little blonde.

"Luna." Minerva hissed worriedly but Luna knelt in front of the tiger and looked directly in her eyes.

Rogue was still growling but the rumbling sound softened as she gazed back at the blue eyed witch before her. Luna smiled brightly and suddenly, the move startling the surrounding on lookers, stepped forward and pressed her big head into Luna's chest much the same way she had greeted Minerva only a half hour ago. Luna smiled wider and lifted her hands rubbing the fur smooth over Rogues large head.

"You are a savage thing aren't you hm. Protecting your chosen mate. Yes, so noble." Luna cooed to the tiger as if she was a happy little house cat. Rogue surprisingly chuffed softly almost a purr.

"LuLu she isn't a pet." Rolf spoke gently to his fiancee.

"Oh of course, I know that Rolf. She is just protecting Hermione and Minerva and Cissy." Luna spoke softly looking over her shoulder at the man she was to marry.

"Luna she really is savage. She killed Lucius last night." Ginny tried, they were worried for the eccentric young woman.

"Oh did you? What did he do hm? Threaten someone you like? Narcissa? He mistreated her huh? Tried to force himself on Cissy? Well good thing you were there. No one will miss him." Luna spoke bluntly her words shocking the group of people, she was usually so gentle natured. Rogue had started growling loudly again and looked back at Narcissa before returning her attention to the curious blonde.

Luna shuffled on her knees a little closer and began to run her hands through the tigers fur gently, the action seemed to sooth Rogue but she still regarded the males with contempt. Minerva watched for a long minute before kneeling on Rogues other side and running her own fingers through the fur while Narcissa stepped up beside Rogues head and gently stroked ears as looked at Luna.

"Luna you said Hello to both Rogue and Hermione. Why not just one or the other?" Narcissa inquired curiously and Luna looked up.

"Oh, well that would just be rude to speak to one and ignore the other." Luna tone was never one of 'duh' but the way she dreamily stated things like this could make a person want to face palm.

"Are you saying they are both present?" Narcissa tried again and Luna smiled that gentle smile of hers.

"Oh yes. Rogue is in control but Hermione is in there." Luna nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"How do you know Luna? How do you know they are two separate entities and Hermione isn't just suffering some... split personality." Draco stepped closer only to stumble back when furious yellow-brown eyes caught his and Rogues growling became savage again.

"Two reasons. One; Hermione wouldn't just kill people. Rowle? The campers? That isn't Hermione, not even a little bit. Two; I can see Hermione in there, when Rogue is calm enough her eyes change colour I'd know Hermione's chocolate eyes anywhere." Luna again says it in that gentle way that makes people want to smack themselves.

"Why is she so accepting of you lot but looks like she'd rather maul the rest of us than be in the same room?" Harry asks after a moment too long.

"I don't know. I can only understand her body language not what she is saying." Luna stated stroking fur again.

Luna had an uncanny way of making people think she is less intelligent and then completely crushing that thought process with a few simply stated observations. Narcissa, since becoming acquainted with the young blonde months ago, had grown quite fond of the dreamy Ravenclaw. Luna truly was a kind soul and extremely perceptive, she would for ever be a good ally to any she were loyal too.

"Why are you all here?" Minerva asks finally her tone not unkind.

"Oh right. We all went out last night and asked Rolf if he could talk to his grandfather about the Hermione situation. I hope you don't mind." Harry spoke up explaining the situation to the two women that hadn't been there last night.

"Granddad said he would drop by Malfoy Manor on Thursday night if that is ok. I have to send an owl and let him know." Rolf finishes and Minerva nods.

"Oh that is a great idea. I'd have never thought to ask Newt." Minerva smiles thinking this is brilliant news.

"You can thank Hannah, apparently." Ginny spoke up from her place beside Harry.

"I think I will drop by and see her tonight. Thank you all. I do think I need to be going though. Breakfast at Hogwarts and all that." Minerva says reluctantly standing up.

"Off to Miss Turner I presume." Narcissa teased.

"Oh come now Cissy, rain check remember. Don't be jealous." Minerva teased right back and Narcissa, shockingly, swatted the Headmistress on the bum as she stepped past. Minerva actually giggled.

"I did not just see my mother do that." Draco mumbled a hand over his eyes.

"No, you didn't. Actually none of you did." Minerva's tone is menacing and she steps up to the fireplace looking pointedly at the young witches and wizards.

"Absolutely, we didn't" Harry smirks at the woman whose eyes flash playfully before she steps through the floo disappearing in a flash of green fire.

"On that note, i'm going to soak in a bath for a while. You kids have fun." Narcissa smiles at the group before turning and heading out of the room. Rogue didn't hesitate to follow the woman out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter gives this story its M rating, pretty much right off the bat. Its not Hermione though so dont get too excited. Also for those of who wondering, Hermione wont be a tiger for ever in fact, we are freeing Hermione of her feline confines in chapter 4.**

 **Reviews are amaze.**

* * *

Two days after the accidental sleep over met with Minerva stomping up the Manor and stalking in furiously. Rogue had been sitting with Narcissa in the Drawing room when the front door slammed shut. Narcissa startled and spilled the wine she had been sipping all over her blouse and skirt. The widow had taken to wearing the elegant muggle clothes since the end of the war, she appreciated the over due lack of oppression. Minerva stalked into the room and stepped over Rogue dropping a bag on the floor as she sat next to Narcissa and huffed.

"Hello Sunshine. What's this?" Narcissa gestures the bag taking her wand and cleaning her robes.

"Over night bag. That bloody woman has got to go." Minerva huffs and Rogue moves over and puts her large head in the Headmistresses lap. Minerva immediately started rubbing the tigers ears.

"Tell her you're seeing someone." Narcissa offers conjuring another glass and pouring Minerva some wine.

"I've tried that and she refuses to see it." Minerva gladly takes the wine and sips it.

"Show her." Narcissa puts her book, that she hadn't been reading for the last 20 minutes, down on the coffee table.

"How do you so suppose I do that?" Minerva's tone was some what serious.

"I don't know... take some bloke back to the castle tonight or... get someone to give you a hickey." Narcissa shrugged spit balling a little. Minerva stared at her for a moment before blinking.

Rogue looked from one witch to the other before growling her displeasure which startled the two women a little. Minerva looked down at the angry tiger and then back up at the younger woman beside her. After a moment the Headmistress shook her head.

"I'm not taking a bloke back to the castle for two reasons. One being the rumors might be true and two being I don't need more rumors about me." Minerva's words seemed to placate the large cat as she calmed down considerably.

"Well I wont say I am surprised. What about the hickey though? You're staying here tonight and showing up tomorrow with a hickey. That would be convincing. Heck I'll even send you flowers tomorrow morning if you like." Narcissa grins teasingly but Minerva was serious.

"Yes. Let's do that. I'll even pay for the bloody flowers myself. What ever works." Minerva sounded almost excited but Narcissa was floored.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for it." Narcissa admits honestly.

"Cissy i'm desperate. The daft woman is driving me mad. She cornered me in the hall last night!" Minerva slumped back on the couch still rubbing soft ears.

Narcissa regarded the woman before her, it was blatantly obvious to anyone that had a brain that Minerva had some sort of feelings for Hermione. Certainly Miss Turner wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she was attractive and was obviously interested. Poor Minerva was at her wits end and didn't need the stress of being relentlessly pursued on top of being unable to help the young woman she was clearly taken with.

Without putting any more thought to it the younger woman leaned forward and suddenly, yet gently, pressed her lips to Minerva's throat. Eyes that had been closed a moment ago snapped open at the feel of soft lips on her neck and surprisingly felt a spike of arousal tingle down her spine to settle low in her abdomen. Minerva hadn't had a sexual encounter for a rather long time and though she knew Narcissa was doing her a favour she couldn't help suddenly wanting more.

Narcissa was rather in the same boat, she hadn't ever actually been with a woman and it had been a long time since she had uncrossed her legs for Lucius last. Minerva smelled appropriately of Ginger Newts and books with a faint hint of sweat, no perfumes to cover up the naturals scents the woman carried. Narcissa didn't mean to let out the soft moan as she suckled the Headmistress' pulse point, all hopes she hadn't heard were dashed when Narcissa remembered she was right too close to Minerva's ear.

"Cissy..." Minerva's hushed voice calm out almost a needy whine and it finally clicked with both women that they were on the same page. Rogue lifted her head and stared from one witch to the other.

Narcissa waisted no time filling the now empty space of Minerva's lap with herself as she straddled the older woman. Minerva's hands settled one on Narcissa's hip and the other curled around the back of her neck pulling the witch in for a kiss full of need. They were friends certainly, Narcissa was probably the closest friend Minerva had along with Poppy and Rolanda, but they both new this was nothing to do with romantic feelings. This was stress relief.

Minerva, feeling decidedly impatient, slipped her wand from her robes and banished both her own and Narcissa's clothes to the floor beside the coffee table and then tossed her wand aside. Narcissa took full advantage of the sudden nakedness and while kissing the woman beneath her deeply, she cupped surprisingly full and firm breasts. It was clear to Narcissa that Minerva had been hiding a fantastic body under those emerald robes.

Minerva moaned softly against kiss swollen lips as warm hands cupped her breasts and thumbs brushed rapidly hardening nipples. Twisting her body the headmistress pushed Narcissa down onto the sofa and wasting no more time moved a hand down between Narcissa's legs. The Scot couldn't help another soft moan when she felt how wet her lover was and fingers slid between swollen, slick lips and unerringly found a hard nub.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

When Narcissa cried out what ever Minerva was doing to her, Hermione stirred within. Rogue was lying beside the sofa sleepily though obviously there was no chance of getting any sleep with the activities going on above her. Hermione, even pushed the back of both body and mind was acutely aware of what was going on on the sofa behind Rogue.

 _Shouldn't we leave them to it?_

 _Why would we do that?_

 _Because they are having sex and I feel like a voyeur._

 _They look good together._ Rogue couldn't really understand why, if Hermione enjoyed it, she would want to leave. Even as a tiger she was enjoying on a sexual level what was going on, she just couldn't do anything about her bodies reaction. Vaguely she aware that her reactions were directly tied to Hermione's.

 _They look fantastic together. Question._

 _You don't have to state you're going to ask a question. Just do it._

"Fuck Min. Inside." Narcissa gasped above the cat and Rogues ears twitched, with enhanced hearing the tiger and Hermione both could hear fingers sinking into a highly around Narcissa. Hermione was almost annoyed at the teasingly slow pace she was entering Narcissa with and apparently the youngest Black sister felt the same way as she practically growled at the older woman. Rogue was impressed with the needy growl.

 _How can you lie here and let Narcissa and Minerva have sex when the mere mention of Minerva with anyone else makes you want to rip throats from bodies?_

 _Because we like Narcissa. Besides its purely carnal. Our mate doesn't love her._ Rogue thought that much was obviously but apparently Hermione couldn't see that. Though to be fair her girl couldn't see much in the current state. They were both angry at this situation, Rogue wanted to be able to take a back seat and let her girl out but she also couldn't stand the idea of people harming her again. Hermione was angry that she seemed unable to convince Rogue that she would be ok.

 _How do you know she is our mate? I didn't think tigers did the whole mate thing._ Hermione switched gears almost too quickly for Rogue but the tiger thought it might be a way for her girl to distract herself from the goings on above them.

When the Headmistress's name was moaned deep and loud it was a pretty fair indicator that the younger witch had reached her climax. Minerva could be heard slowing her movements and bringing the younger witch down until all movement stopped and the lovers panted heavily. The smell of sex was thick in the air and grudgingly Hermione found she rather liked the heavy scent.

 _Tigers don't Daemon do._ Narcissa had rolled Minerva onto her back and began kissing and nipping the older woman's chest. The panting of the older woman indicating that the woman was enjoying Narcissa's eager attention.

 _That's what you are? A spirit?_ The questions were annoying, Rogue was a little sleepy feeling and rather frustrated listening to the sounds her mate was making. Narcissa was making her way down over Minerva's soft flat stomach, her destination was very obvious.

 _I am. Yours specifically._ Rogue explained her internal voice was only mildly frustrated.

 _How come I have never heard of Daemon being a thing? I thought they were a myth._ Narcissa had finally made it where she had been heading judging by the low guttural moan coming from Minerva. Hermione was decidedly glad she wasn't in her natural state right now.

 _Typically we remain dormant. We are animal spirits, we are savage as you have noticed. Besides that we do not usually manifest in the physical way. I am not sure how I ended up like this._ Rogue really had no idea, when a Daemon was awoke it was usually only a manifestation of animal instincts and occasionally enhanced senses. Much like with Rogue it was still usually a desperate need of self preservation that awoke a Daemon.

 _So... you don't know how to let me forward?_ Hermione's question was followed by a surprising exclamation of 'Fuck!' from Minerva which honestly shocked the human within the beast. Hermione had never heard Minerva use an expletive.

 _Not really no. Something different has happened when he attacked you._ Rogue snarled loudly at the memory of her awakening though the sound was drowned out by the long moan of completion spilling from Minerva's lips. Narcissa brought the headmistress down gently before moving up enough to cushion her head on Minerva's stomach. Rogue could smell the sweat and safely assumed that both women were covered in a fine layer.

"I should have tried women sooner. You were great and I really like the taste." Narcissa confesses slightly amused sounding.

"You weren't so bad yourself for a first timer." Minerva chuckled breathlessly.

"You do realise we just had sex in front of Rogue and Hermione." Narcissa points out just coming to the realisation herself as her face flames.

"Merlin's balls." Minerva literally face palms her own cheeks heating rapidly. Rogue chuffed out her amusement and even Hermione snickered internally.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"So... 10 Galleons Minerva ends up sleeping with Narcissa." Septima says when there is a lull in conversation.

"You're on. There is no way Min would sleep with Narcissa. Narcissa is straight and Minerva is in love with someone else." Rolanda laughs and reaches for Septima's outstretched hand.

"Who? Not Laney right?" Sybill questioned, after the war the staff had grown quite fond of the eccentric woman and had invited her to their Wednesday night girls night.

"Oh absolutely not. Min cant stand her. She stopped by earlier while I was visiting with Filius, she's actually gone to stay the night with Narcissa just to get away from her." Pomona smirked with her explanation of Minerva's absence.

"You still think she isn't going to shag Madame Malfoy?" Aurora smirked at Rolanda and the flying instructor shrugged.

"The last person Minerva slept with was over ten years ago." Poppy supplied.

"Who was that?" Pomona asked frowning unsure why she wasn't privy to this information.

"Amelia Bones. When Amelia invited people out for drinks to celebrate her getting a seat on the Wizengamot. They got drunk and went back to Amelia's for the night." Rolanda explained everyone looked saddened at the mention of Amelia who had been murdered by Voldemort only a few years ago.

"That doesn't tell me who she is apparently in love with." Sybill encourages them to answer as she sips her wine, dribbling a little.

"Oh. Well she's in love with Hermione Granger." Rolanda says bluntly and Poppy nods her agreement.

"But isn't Hermione still missing?" Septima inquired confused.

"Well yeah but what do you think she is doing with Narcissa every night. They're looking for Hermione together." Poppy pointed out like it was obvious.

"Yeah... Together..." Aurora smirked.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Merlin its hot." Minerva grumbled the following morning when she woke.

She was aware that she was naked and she was aware that she was in Narcissa's bed with an equally naked Narcissa. What she wasn't aware was a massive tiger on the bed with them laying half over Minerva with her big furry head pillowed on Narcissa's back. Narcissa's warm breath was making Minerva sweat all the more.

"Rogue used us as a pillow." Narcissa mumbled clearly still sleepily.

"I bet that's impressed Hermione." Minerva mumbled before sitting up suddenly dislodging both the woman and the cat on top of her.

"Salazar's snake." Narcissa grumbled now face first in the pillow.

"I need to get to the castle. I'll be back later. Thanks for last night." Minerva summoned her clothes from the drawing room and dressed after wriggling out from under the tiger.

"You're late. That'll look good on the seeing someone front." Narcissa spoke though she never opened her eyes even as she curled around the tiger and so had no idea what the actual time was.

"I am late and yes this will no doubt be quite the scandal. Don't sleep all day, Newt is coming here for dinner tonight remember?" Minerva said putting on her boots.

"Don't be late." Narcissa was so close to almost asleep again as she cuddled the tiger.

"Right. See you two." Minerva rolls her eyes and gently tugs Rogues tail. She liked the cat but she was hoping to have Hermione back soon.

Internally she cringed at the thought that she had indeed has sex in front of a student. Multiple times actually. With this thought in mind she walked down stairs and into the Drawing room barely stopping before walking through the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. She stepped out into her quarters and had to head straight down to breakfast. She had left all her over night stuff at Narcissa's and was even still wearing the robes she had left the castle in last night. She hoped that Laney Turner would notice. How ever she had forgot about the hickies.

Making her way downstairs and into the Hall Minerva didn't notice the stares from her staff until she was sitting down. She was the last one there but the students hadn't really paid much attention to her absence so they didn't notice her entrance either. Her staff on the other hand were staring at her with a mixture of shock and amusement. Minerva looked from one Professor to another before blushing faintly.

"Problem?" She inquires starting to fill her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You have a... couple, of hickies." Filius pointed out staring at the headmistress who willed herself not to blush.

"I just have one question." Septima spoke up from a couple of seats down, the conversation quiet enough no students could hear.

"And that would be?" Minerva was slightly worried for what was about to come.

"Did you have sex with Narcissa Malfoy?" Minerva choked on the bite of bacon she had in her mouth.

"Auror Sinistra!" Minerva gasped shocked to be asked such a thing.

"Answer the question Min." Rolanda says firmly and Minerva sighs.

"Yes. Narcissa and I spent most the night having sex." Minerva wanted to state that it wouldn't happen again except Professor Turner was present and listening and that would make the whole thing pointless. Well not pointless, it was great stress relief.

"Merlin's balls." Rolanda huffed standing abruptly and walking out of the hall. Septima Vector wore a victorious grin and Poppy rolled her eyes.

Minerva briefly contemplated asking what that was about but decided against it and instead turned back to her food and ignored the chatter of the Professors on either side of her. She had already told Filius, the night before, that she wouldn't be attending dinner this evening. She had no real reason to join in the conversation so instead she finished her breakfast and headed back up to her quarters where she took the time to bathe and redress before getting down to paper work.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"So, what are we going to do when we get Hermione back?" Ronald inquires to the ground of younger adults sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld place.

The group had been having a slow day so over lunch they had decided to go to Grimmauld place and eat together. They had sent a patronus to Rolf, Luna, Bill and Fleur and George to meet at Grimmauld to eat with them. They would throw out theories as to why Hermione was the way she is right now and how they might get her back.

"Yeah I mean how are we going to explain Draco and Ron to her?" Ginny chuckled lightly at the couple across from her and Harry at the table.

"True. She had a thing for Ron didn't she?" Neville inquired around a bite of his sandwich which earned him a smack on the arm from Hannah, it was one of the rare days she was able to attend the get together.

"Oh no. She never had a crush on Ron." Luna chimes in after picking the lettuce off her own sandwich.

"She didn't? How do you know?" Ronald sounded almost affronted at the idea that the brunette in question didn't have romantic feelings for him.

"Oh she was dreadfully confused about her sexuality in fifth year. When we started sixth year she and I got to talking in the library and she admitted she was a lesbian. She had a bit of a crush on Fleur in fourth year." Luna explains oblivious to the fact that this information floored everyone. Everyone except Fleur.

"Oui. I had... stumbled upon you and Hermione being a little intimate during your time at Shell Cottage." Fleur confessed.

"Oh? I didn't know you'd seen." Luna smiled at Fleur completely unabashed.

"What?! You and Hermione were a thing?!" Ginny sounded completely scandalised.

"We weren't Not really. During Sixth year we would get together occasionally and spend time together. Usually in the Room of Requirement but we never did anything more than kissing." Luna offered trying to placate the Quidditch player.

"You... and Hermione... were make out buddies?" Bill asked completely stunned by this information.

"Um... yes?" Luna sounded a little confused, she and Hermione had never really labelled what they were. They were friends and they were comfortable enough with one another to spend time simply kissing and not thinking about anything else.

"Blimey I can honestly say I didn't see that coming." George stated and everyone but Fleur could agree.

"Did you make a habit of kissing people Luna?" Rolf asked with a frown after a moment.

"Of course not. People didn't like me. Hermione did, and Harry did. I didn't want to kiss Harry." Luna just shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

Luna and her uncanny way to hit home with her word didn't even realise she had thoroughly demoralised her companions and fiance with her words. It was true, no one really did like Luna in school, she was enjoyable to prank any people from every house did so. Her shoes were frequently stolen and she was more often referred to as Loony instead of Luna.

"Now I have lots of friends." Luna smiled dreamily and it made her friends feel a little better. Luna was a regret for most of them but they had all come to love the eccentric witch.

The conversation lulled again and the group took the silence as a chance to eat their food. They had a plethora of sandwiches to get through, Kreacher always went over board when he was told that they would have company. It wasn't until they were all done, or mostly so, that Draco finally spoke up to fill the silence.

"I cant believe mother invited you and Luna to dinner but not me and Ron." He huffs indignantly at Rolf who just laughs.

"To be fair, Rogue doesn't seem to like the male persuasion and my grandfather is going to be present." Rolf reasoned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Monsieur Scamander will be able to help?" Fleur inquired standing to gather dirty dishes. It made Harry think the French witch had been spending too much time with the Weasley's

"Oh I think so. He has done wonderful word with creatures over the years." Luna smiles at the thought. Where Hermione's favourite books was Hogwarts. A History, Luna's was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"Yeah i'm with LuLu. My Grandfather was so good at what he does because he isn't close minded and is willing to look for things not just in our world but in the muggle world as well." Rolf explained, this information gave them all hope.

Not long after that it was the end of lunch and everyone had to get back to their jobs and other engagements. Fleur and Bill had to get back to the bank while Ginny had to go to Quidditch practice. George was headed for the Joke shop and the Hannah back to the Leaky Cauldron. The others had to head back to the Ministry and do paper work, they were the least excited of the group. Rolf and Luna went back to Xenophilius' home as they had promised to have afternoon tea with him before going to Newt and Porpentinas home and then heading to Malfoy Manor.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

That afternoon found Rolanda knocking on Septima's door hoping the Arithmancy Professor was in. Rolanda Hooch hated losing a bet but, she had rather enjoyed Septima's company in the past so it seemed logical to the Flying Instructor to perhaps maybe pursue the Arithmancer. She felt like Septima would be up for it, she was obviously not shy about gambling. Septima pulled the door open, her outer robes were off and she was just in some pants and a blouse on.

"Ro, come to pay up have you?" Septima grinned leaving the door open and moving into her quarters, it was an obvious invitation and Rolanda took it. She entered closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I have and I was wondering. Would you be interested in having dinner with me?" Rolanda inquires seriously.

"Are we talking dinner or... _Dinner?_ " Septima inquired with a raised eyebrow the emphasis on her words made the true meaning of the question clear.

"I'm asking you out Septima, don't be coy." Rolanda huffed slightly, her bravado was fading quickly.

"Oh... you are cute." Septima actually laughed and it made Rolanda pout.

"Oh gosh, you pout. Morgana's tits, how do I say no to you." Septima was still laughing as she cooed the words.

"Well I was hoping you don't say no." Rolanda sighed her face a frown.

"Yeah alright then. You _are_ cute. Actually i've been hoping you'd ask me out for years..." Septima admits finally growing serious.

Rolanda had honestly not expected that at all, her frown morphed into a look of surprising before looking apprehensively at the woman. Septima had honestly not meant to laugh _at_ Rolanda but she had had a bit of an attraction for the wily Ravenclaw for quite some time. Seeing the apprehension on the flying instructors face made her feel a little bad. Rolanda stood still as Septima seemed to pick up a sweater from the armchair by the fire and then walked to her.

"I would like to go on a date with Ro. Shall we?" Septima asks walking to the door of her quarters and looking back at Rolanda.

"We shall. Oh and here." Rolanda stepped up beside Septima as she spoke and pulled 10 gold coins from her robe pocket handing them to the Arithmancer. Septima took the coins and grinning swooped in and kissed Rolanda on the cheek before stepping through the doorway.

* * *

 **I would be interested to know if people would want this to be a Narcissa/Hermione/Minerva relationship or not. Or even just a one time thing between the three of them and sheets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The incantation for the initial Animagus transformation is entirely unknown so i went with Therion as, and i'm not 100%, but i believe it is Greek meaning 'Wild Animal' or 'Beast'. Also there was a large majority of you that wanted Hermione/Narcissa/Minerva to be a thing but there was enough of you that didnt want it to be a permanent thing so if its happens it will be a one time thing with a Hermione/Narcissa friendship.**

 **Reviews are wonderful.**

* * *

Rogue bounded into the drawing room the moment Minerva stepped through the fireplace. The Headmistress made it two steps before finding herself pinned to the floor underneath a tiger who was rubbing her large head against the older witch like some common house cat. Narcissa stalked in looking entirely ruffled. Minerva being in a decidedly good mood wrapped her arms around the tiger and attempted to dislodge the great cat.

"I'm glad you seem to be getting some enjoyment out of that." Narcissa huffed out.

"Been a handful?" Minerva panted, her struggles against the immovable cat was making her breathless.

"First she traumatised my bloody House-Elf and then I let her out where she proceeded to maul several birds only to bring them back inside and eat flaming things on my foyer floor!" Narcissa voice rose the longer she spoke until she was yelling at the tiger and the woman still pinned to the floor.

"You sounds a little upset Narcissa." Minerva chuckled mostly because of Narcissa's attitude but also Rogue was rubbing on her torso now and though she would admit it to no one, Minerva was ticklish.

"Why don't you change and play with her for a while because I'm about ready to separate her legs from her body. Hermione be damned." Narcissa flops back on the couch feeling completely exhausted.

"That's a great idea!" Minerva grins and a moment later she was sprinting out of the Drawing room in the form of a little silver tabby. Rogue looked confused for a moment before chuffing and getting up to run after the cat.

They two felines were still speeding around the house when the fireplace activated an hour later. Rogue had just pounced Minerva and picked her up in her huge maw when she heard the sound and headed for the Drawing room. Minerva went limp in the tigers mouth a playful glint in her emerald eyes before she closed them. Rogue padded into the drawing room and looked at the four people that had stepped through.

Hermione and Rogue both lit up when they saw Luna and Rogue might even have chuffed a greeting if her mouth wasn't full of a tiny cat. Narcissa was just getting done greeting Porpentina and Newt when she turned to see the limp Minerva-cat hanging from Rogues mouth. The already pale woman went even paler than before and rushed over to the tiger.

"Bloody hell she's killed the Headmistress!" Narcissa sounded shocked.

When Rogue dropped the cat and Minerva-cat landed on her feet with a sharp meow Narcissa had never wanted to kick a creature harder. The damn cats would be the death of her at this rate, the sooner Hermione was back in control the better. As soon as Hermione was back, Minerva and Rogue would be out of Narcissa's hair and the woman would be able to just lay back and relax instead of having to console a distraught elf or clean blood and feathers from the floor.

"Salazar's Snake you're a pair of... of, ugh. A pair of arses." Narcissa huffed scowling at the two felines.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

 _Luna's here!_ Hermione was excited and Rogue chuffed at the blonde now her mouth was free.

Luna walked over to them as Minerva shifted and grinned at Narcissa a moment before stepping closer to the Scamanders. The eccentric blonde dropped to her knees in front of the tiger and rubbed its big head with both her hands. Rogue didn't hesitate to push forward and rub her head against Luna's chest and shoulders. Rogue was aware of the relationship Hermione and Luna hand and though Hermione wasn't in love with Luna she did love the girl and so Rogue loved her also.

"Hello Pretty Girls." Luna cooed happily oblivious to her in-laws watching her curiously.

"She's just gentle and pleasant with Luna but with me she pushes me around all day." Narcissa grumbled just for Minerva to pat her on the shoulder.

"Of course she does. Hermione and Luna used to spend most of their free time making out." Rolf huffed the jealousy evident in his voice.

Rogue snarled in the young man's direction, not at all liking the way he was speaking about Luna or the relationship the witch had shared with her girl. Rolf blanched but Luna just looked over her shoulder at the man with a smile.

"You shouldn't be Jealous. I love you. I never loved Hermione like that. We just enjoyed keeping each other company." Luna explained like it was obvious, which is should have been.

 _I shouldn't be surprised that she has told him about that._ Hermione mused.

"So this is where the young Miss Granger is hm? How can you be sure?" Newt speaks up finally looking from Minerva to Rogue.

"She has an open wound on her leg, the word 'mudblood' which was carved there by Bellatrix Lestrange during the war. Also Luna claims to be able to recognise Hermione's eyes. When Rogue is calm her eyes become chocolate, like Hermione's" Minerva explains. Hermione filed away the little note of fondness in Minerva's tone when she spoke of her eyes.

"I see. This is all the confirmation you have?" Newt inquires stepping towards the tiger, he was surprisingly quick for his age and Rolf couldn't manage to grab his arm and stop him approaching the potentially deadly situation.

Newt stepped up and knelt beside Luna, Rogue lay her ears back but didn't growl at the man. Hermione knew of the older man and since he was so old Rogue didn't deem him a threat and so when he reached out to place a hand on her head. Newt took it as a good sign that the tiger didn't maul him or pull away and so he looked the creature in the eyes and whispered a soft word. Legilimens.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Newt Scamander had done this once or twice in his life, usually Legilimency didn't work very well on animals, their thoughts were too jumbled to follow and it would make the caster sick to try and read them. This was relatively clear which in itself suggested this was not a typical animal, it was confirmation enough without the sudden flood of memories and thoughts that came at him.

Hermione was a little girl playing with dolls or reading books while sitting at her parents dental office.

A very young Hermione leaving the house and going to the local library one day and getting a library card. She had to tell the lady all her information and while the card was being processed called the Granger's When they got there Hermione got into trouble and sent home bookless.

Hermione at school as a young girl being kicked on relentlessly by the children in her class. She would cry the whole way back to her house where she would wash her face with a damp cloth outside and pretend nothing was wrong.

Hermione getting a visit from Professor McGonagall and learning she was a witch. The happiest day of her life to that point.

Hermione hearing Ronald Weasley saying mean things about her and locking herself in the girls bathroom. Almost being killed by a troll and then taking the blame so her friends don't get into trouble.

Hermione in fourth year going to the Yule Ball and for the first time actually feeling desirable. Kissing Viktor for the first time and realising that though it wasn't unpleasant it wasn't as exciting as she thought it might be.

Hermione and Luna laying in front of a fire on a thick rug in the Room of Requirement having a friendly argument about constellations that were shown on the ceiling. Luna seeming to have had enough talking and kissing Hermione for the first time. Hermione realises she much before the soft kisses of girls to the scratchy kisses of boys.

Hermione being pinned to the floor and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange while the Malfoy's and several other Snatchers watched on amused. Narcissa looked cold, Lucius indifferent and Draco nauseas.

Hermione after the war duelling Thorfinn Rowle and winning until a man with long find dark hair and wearing a dirty pink scarf appeared. A stunning spell to the back throwing her to the ground and knocking her wand aside.

Hermione half naked on the forest floor with a blonde man rutting above her. The man with the scarf laughing at her and casting an unknown spell that caused immense pain to spike through her abdomen before taking Thorfinn's place of moments before. The man with brown hair laughing about removing all chance the 'mudblood' would have of getting pregnant.

Hermione closing her eyes against the brutality of the men who had bested her. An odd rippling sensation in her mind and a desperately whispered, _Therion._ An abused body shifting, becoming something fierce. A blonde man being torn down and ripped to pieces before sleep sweeping over.

Hermione waking up in the mind of a ruthless creature bent on protecting her from everything. Lucius foolishly going into the cellar and opening the cell door before leaving. Hermione watching through savage eyes as the tiger tore the throat from the blonde man as he attempted to force himself on Narcissa.

Hermione learning of Daemon's while Narcissa and Minerva indulge in pleasures of the body the night before.

Newt removed his hand and shook his head slightly, the thoughts had been rather disjointed but there was no doubt in his mind that this was indeed Hermione and Rogue like Luna had suggested. He swayed slightly and a gently hand on his arm grounded him before he looked at Luna and smiled thankfully.

"Narcissa do you have any calming draught?" Newt asked seriously looking over his shoulder.

"I will have to go and fetch some from Merop's stock, she refuses to go near Rogue any more." Narcissa explained immediately going to do that.

"So you can help her?" Minerva asks hopefully.

"I believe so. There are a couple of things I can try." Newt answers letting Luna help him up from the floor.

Narcissa chose that time to come back in with four vials of calming draught and handed them to the older man who looked at them for a moment before handing two back to Narcissa. He unstoppered the other two and sniffed at them before nodding and turning to Luna who was still knelt in front of the tiger.

"Cup your hands together for me sweetheart like a bowl. We need Rogue to drink this." Newt says stooping when Luna does as asked and begins pouring the potion into the blondes hands. Rogue sniffs the offering and looks a little apprehensive before beginning to lap it up.

They all watch and wait as Rogue finishes off the draught and slowly the tiger calms to the point she lays right there on the floor and rest her head on her paws. With a massive yawn the tiger seemed to drift off contently. The people in the room shifted anxiously waiting for something to happen, anything to happen.

"What's happening to her skin?" Narcissa asks after a moment.

They all focus and watch as Rogues fur begins to recede and her skin shows through at first pink and brown before the brown seems to spread entirely over the cats body and pale settling on a mild tan. Then the body began to change slowly shrinking and going less feline and more humanoid. Hair began to grow from the suddenly very Hermione looking head. It felt like longer, watching the body change from tiger to young woman but had only been about a minute total.

Narcissa was the first one to act as Hermione stirred on the ground and the older witch moved to the sofa and picked up the blanket before moving back over to the brunette and covering her. When Hermione struggled to get to her feet Minerva moved over and gently steadied the little brunette. Only when she was leaning heavily, yet steadily on Minerva did Hermione finally look up at the people surrounding her. She was elated to see Luna and Minerva both but these other people were practical strangers to her. Finally her eyes settled on Newt.

"We are staying for dinner lass. Why don't you let Narcissa or Minerva get you some clothes and I will answer all the questions you have." Newt's voice wavered with age but his tone was reassuring and comforting regardless.

"Thank you." Hermione croaks, she hadn't spoken allowed in months and her voice was hoarse and unused.

"Minerva why don't you take her up to my room and get her some of my clothes? Then come back down to the dining room?" Narcissa suggests, Rogue had liked her just fine but the last time she had seen Hermione, really seen her, the brunette was being tortured on this very floor.

"Alright. Wont be long. Can you walk?" Minerva inquires looking at her ex-star pupil.

"The muscles are still all the same Headmistress." Hermione mumbles heading out of the drawing room. Obviously she knew exactly where Narcissa's room was as she had been sleeping with the other witch since Lucius death. Minerva followed her up.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Narcissa guided her guests through to the dining room where a nervous little elf was just finishing up setting the table. Narcissa seated Newt and Porpentina on the left of the table with Luna and Rolf on the right. She sat herself beside Porpentina and summoned a bottle of red and a bottle of white from a different part of the cellar, the part people actually knew about.

"Luna, Sweetheart. You have a very special relationship with that young woman and I think she is going to need your support very soon." Newt spoke up after thanking Narcissa for a glass of sweet red.

"What did you see Grandfather?" Rolf inquired curiously.

"A great number of things, many things I do not wish to talk about as it is not my business. But Luna and Hermione are close. Hermione will need her friendship soon I believe so I suggest you get over your unnecessary jealousy my boy." Newt spoke firmly but not unkindly and though Rolf's ears turned pink he nodded in acceptance. His easy going and calm nature was one of the things most attractive for Luna.

"Hermione and I have been good friends for a while. She was the only person other than my dad who actually had conversations with me about stuff I enjoy." Luna smiles at the memories of herself and Hermione having conversations either before or after they would spend time simply seeking comfort from one another.

"I know." Newt smiled and Rolf placed his hand on Luna's knee getting her attention. Luna smiled at his apologetic look and leaned over kissing his cheek. She understood.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione took the clothes Minerva offered her, a pink blouse and a grey skirt. They were hyper aware that Hermione would have to go without underwear. Completely unabashed the young witch dropped the blanket and pulled on the skirt before slipping on the shirt and buttoning it up. When she looked up she realised Minerva had been watching her the whole time.

"You were surprisingly energetic considering the lack of sleep you got last night." Hermione points out watching as the Headmistress blushes prettily.

"Was half way hoping you weren't aware while Rogue was." Minerva mumbled looking away from Hermione.

"Yeah I bet. On that note though... I have things that need to be done but I would very much like to take you out to dinner once i'm sorted out." Hermione states confidently. Minerva gaped at the young woman.

"Um... how did we go from me and Narcissa's escapades to you asking me out?" Minerva's voice was rather high.

"Few reasons. I've had a crush on you since 5th year. Seeing you stand up to that little pink swine of a woman... A true Gryffindor." Hermione practically sauntered over to Minerva, she was considerably more graceful than the headmistress remembered her being.

"That's.." Minerva had to stop and clear her throat. "That's one reason." She urged looking into chocolate eyes.

"Rogue has claimed you as our mate. As far as she is concerned, you belong to us." Hermione added her tone lower.

"Anything else?" Minerva breathed the words out, she was getting a little hot under the collar. This Hermione was... appealing.

"I've seen you naked and heard you moan and I really... really want to be the one to make you moan Minerva." Hermione purred the words out and Minerva found herself glad she was standing so close to the vanity in Narcissa's room or she may have collapsed with how suddenly weak in the knees she became.

"Hermione... i'm so old." Minerva attempted to dissuade the young witch but hoped that it wouldn't work. Why was she even trying? She definitely wanted to belong to this witch.

"Life is short Minerva. I plan to take what I want when I want it because too many times lately has it almost ended for me. I want you to be mine. You have time to decide as I have something I need to do but if you say no... you have to know I will pursue you until you say yes." Hermione wrapped a strong arm around the headmistress' waist and pulled their bodies flush.

"It has been very hard for me to say no to you for a very long time Hermione." Minerva confessed in a whisper.

It was all the answer Hermione really needed, she was confident and she wasn't going to be shy around getting what she wants. She definitely wanted this stunning woman in her arms and wasted no time closing the distance between her lips and Minerva's The headmistress responded eagerly to the kiss and the moment Hermione ran her tongue along the witches bottom lip asking for entrance Minerva granted it. Hermione wasn't sure if she had moaned or if Minerva had but she suddenly wished had some knickers on. It was with this thought in mind that the younger witch reluctantly pulled back.

"Hermione..." Minerva whined softly and the brunette smiled.

"Come on, Green-eyes. There are people waiting on us." Hermione smiled and took the witches hand tugging her out of the room and down the stairs. Minerva followed in a daze.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

They were still holding hands when they walked into the Dining room but as far as Minerva could tell the only people that noticed were Luna and Narcissa. The latter smirked but Luna just looked happily at the brunette as Hermione made her way to sit beside the blonde with Minerva having no choice but to sit with the young witch. Not that she had planned to sit anywhere else.

"So first question... exactly how long was Rogue in control?" Hermione asked once she and Minerva were seated and the food had appeared before them.

"You don't know?" Narcissa inquired with a slight frown.

"No. When Rogue mauled Rowle a powerful sleeping charm was placed on us. Rogue was able to fight it off eventually but I had no chance. The earliest I can remember was waking up somewhere weird. A zoo I think?" Hermione looked from Narcissa to Minerva and back again.

"Rogue was so angry. They were going to put her down at the zoo. Too dangerous. Narcissa and I busted you out but before we left I cast a _Finite_ on you. It must have lifted the sleeping spell but why didn't it remove the spell making you a tiger in the first place?" Minerva explained but it was Newt that cleared his throat.

"I can perhaps explain that best. See all humans, magic or muggle have what is called a Daemon. Its Ancient Greek but to best explain it would be an animal spirit. I believe that we are mostly unaware of the animal with in and that they remain dormant. Hermione was in a bad situation and was desperate. I believe you had also been working on your Animagus transformation?" Newt explained to the group before turning to Hermione with his question.

"I was yes. That day was my last day of the Mandrake leaf. Was that what happened? I became an animagus but Rogue took control?" Hermione inquired interestedly

"Yes and no. Stand up dear, change into your animagus form." Newt encouraged gently and Hermione stood.

The group watched curiously as Hermione concentrated and her body shifted fluidly from bipedal human to a small fluffy otter who was wearing a thoroughly confused look and sported a scar on her little forearm. After a moment the witch returned to her natural state and sat back down looking like she had no idea what was going on.

"I don't understand." Hermione mumbled.

"No I don't imagine you do dear. I can only speculate but I believe your true animagus form is the otter. I do suspect however, that your desperation woke your Daemon, the tigers spirit and at the same moment you spoke the incantation for becoming an animagus your Daemon pushed to the fore and instead of an otter the spirit manifested into the form of a tiger. Daemon are typically protective spirits." Newt explained seriously before sipping his wine again.

"What about Rogue now? Can I never let her out again?" Hermione asks a little worried.

"That is up to you and Rogue. She could return to her dormant state but I would wager that the creature would prefer to remain with you. Can you feel her? In the back of your mind?" Newt inquired in his typical gentle tone.

"I can. She is curious how you know so much of Daemons." Hermione explains looking directly at the man, he had their full attention.

"Ah, when I was a young man just setting out a got into a spot of trouble with some wolves in the Forbidden Forest. I couldn't get away and was almost killed. I didn't attempt to become an animagus, I hadn't done any of the work. How ever my own Daemon awoke and with force took over. It took much longer than if I had cast a spell to help the transition but eventually my body had changed." Newt explained standing from his own seat and stepping back from the table.

Newt Scamanders transformation had been a lot quicker and smoother than Hermione's had been as suddenly a large attractive Harpy Eagle was standing stretching his wings in the dining room. Porpentina and Rolf were both shocked to see this and Minerva assumed that not many people if any knew of Newts own Daemon. After a moment the massive bird of pray became a man again and Newt sat down.

"Zephyr saved my life and has remained content in the back of my mind since. Sometimes when he really wanted to I would let him come forth and fly but for the most part he has been happy to remain and watch over my well being." Newt offered a small smile on his face.

"Rogue likes that idea though she wants to be allowed to chase birds every once in a while." Hermione smiles both at Newt and at Rogues thoughts.

"Yes, Zephyr has a playful side as well. He enjoys night flying and diving moths." Newt chuckles and picks his fork back up.

"So I will be able to let her out and then she can give me back control?" Hermione inquires and Newt frowns slightly.

"Yes Hermione but not until you sort out what makes you so angry. She feeds off your fury and wants to protect you from what hurts you. Letting her out before you have sorted that out will mean giving yourself up to her until the threat is gone." Newt takes a small bite of the roast pork when he is done speaking.

"What makes you so angry?" Minerva frowned slightly.

Hermione looked from Porpentina to Rolf and then back to Hermione, Luna reached out and gently tugged Hermione's surprisingly silky hair. Minerva had noticed the lack of frizz and assumed it must have been something to do with Rogue. The tiger certainly wasn't curly and frizzy haired. Hermione smiled at Luna, it was one of the things Luna would do when Hermione was particularly worried by her thoughts just to let Hermione know she had Luna's attention.

"When I found Thorfinn it was in a deserted alley in one of the constructions zones of Diagon. We duelled and I was holding my own just fine until some coward got me from behind. When I came around they had apparated me to the Forest of Dean, pretty much the middle of no where. They made short work of my clothes. Thorfinn had me first, I was powerless. Damn ropes." Hermione trailed off and took a deep breath before speaking again, she spoke to the table so she didn't have to see their faces.

"When Rowle was done Scabior smirked down at me and cast, something, it was agonising. I felt like my insides were being ripped to shreds. Then he started and while he was having his fun he laughed in my face. I cast the spell before he was done which was when Rogue took over. Scabior got away only by putting me and Rogue to sleep. Thorfinn got what he deserved." Hermione growled the last words out her eyes shining yellow-brown.

"So you are angry because they... they forced themselves on you?" Narcissa asked gently her voice was barely more than a whisper. Malicious yellow and chocolate eyes looked up at her making her shiver with fear.

"Oh no, Cissa, i'm angry because Scabior took away any chance of me ever having children." Hermione stated in a tone full of unbridled fury, her dinner companions all felt a shiver of fear. Hermione was scary before but now she was downright terrifying. She had every right to be as far as Minerva was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Bit more Min/Hermione but also a little bit of Luna/Rolf in bed at the end of this chapter. Also hoping this chapter answers any questions about Rogue.**

 **Reviews always pleasant.**

* * *

Narcissa had offered to let Hermione stay with her, an offer that she gladly took up as she had no where else to go. Granted Hermione could go and stay with the boys at Grimmauld like she had been doing but she didn't want to live with them, Rogue didn't want to live with males. So after the Scamanders and Luna had left the Manor the three remaining witches retired to the Drawing Room with a sweet burgundy wine and talked through the night.

Come 6:30 the following the woman were a somewhat tangled mess on the sofa. Minerva was resting against the arm with Hermione beside her, an arm looped around the brunettes slim waist and the silky haired head resting against her chest. Hermione had her legs over Narcissa hip and the youngest Black witch was curled at the other end of the sofa with her head on Hermione's stomach an arm slung over toned thighs. They hadn't been asleep for very long before a small elf appeared before them.

"Mistress has to wake now." The little elf said softly. No one stirred.

"Mistress needs to wake." The little elf tried again before a second appeared beside.

"What does Winky want?" Merop asked in her squeaky little voice.

"Headmistress needs to wake. Breakfast at Hogwarts today." Winky explains softly.

"Headmistress." Merop says loudly shaking the headmistress's knee.

Hermione's eyes snap open with and snarls the yellow in this quite prominent. Merop and Winky both squeak and disappear immediately leaving the three rousing women alone. Hermione blinks and calms quickly soothed by the stroking hands on her belly and thigh. The brunette huffed nuzzled Minerva's breast before sitting up her hand idly going to Narcissa's head scratching lightly at her scalp. Narcissa grumbled something about not wanting to be awake.

"What was that?" Minerva sighed heavily and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Breakfast at Hogwarts." Narcissa grumbled still using Hermione as a pillow.

"Oh good. I'm coming with you. There is someone there that Rogue wants to meet someone who wont seem to take no for an answer." Hermione grins a little maliciously as she says this and Minerva frowns.

"Hermione, you and Rogue understand that Laney was never like Rowle right? Laney wants me but she want have me and she wont try." Minerva explains reasonably.

"I know, Rogue and I just want to give her a reason to stay away that's all." Minerva narrowed her eyes but Hermione grinned and pecked her right on the lips.

"Awe you guys, all coupley and stuff." Narcissa hadn't even opened her eyes and yet seemed to know what was going on.

"Awe you all sleeping and stuff. You have gotten lazy Miss Black." Hermione teased stretching her arms above her head.

"Cheeky." Narcissa stretched out while still laying and then finally sat up.

"Right well, I'll go find you some clothes. Muggle or robes?" Narcissa stands and heads for the door.

"Muggle please. I will only stop by Hogwarts for a few minutes then head to Grimmauld to get my stuff. Maybe the boys will be there." Hermione smiles at the idea.

"Maybe. Min are you coming over again tonight?" Narcissa stopped at the door and looked at the two Gryffindor's

"Maybe. I really need to get some sleep so..." Minerva trailed off looking from Hermione to Narcissa. They both wore the same look.

"Really Min? Cause you know you can sleep here any time right." Narcissa rolled here eyes and left the room.

"I'd like to have you here as much as possible." Hermione confesses in a soft rather suggestive voice.

Minerva watched as the young witch stood and turned to face her, when Hermione was directly in front of her. Hermione hiked up the knee length skirt to a barely decent level and moved forward boldly straddling Minerva's lap. Minerva placed her hands on Hermione's hips as the young brunette loosened the collar of her robes. Once loose she pulled away the material from Minerva's neck and leaned forward lightly trailing her lips along the slender column.

"There are some pretty marks here. I think I need to add my own." Hermione whispered against Minerva's skin. She could feel the Headmistress shiver and revelled in it.

Hermione's lips pressed and her mouth opened slightly, she nipped the patch of skin she was planning to mark before sucking gently at first, her tongue swiping the now warm moist skin. The moment Minerva let a little moan escape Hermione sucked harder. Minerva moaned again a little louder, both oblivious to Narcissa coming back into the room until she sat beside them. Hermione lingered a moment longer before inspecting the fresh bruise on the headmistress's neck.

"You put mine to shame." Narcissa commented after a moment and Hermione smirked.

"That was the point, beautiful." Hermione chuckled sliding off of Minerva's lap and stripping right there before taking the clothes off the open mouth Narcissa.

Hermione put the clothes on well aware that both witches were watching her and revelling in it. Rogues confidence spilled over making Hermione bolder than she would normally be. She said something about needing to use the lavatory after putting on the skirt and while buttoning the shirt Narcissa had loaned her and she headed out of the room leaving the older witches behind. Narcissa and Minerva both stared after her before they shook their heads almost in unison.

"Wow... her confidence is a huge turn on." Narcissa comments after a moment.

"Indeed." Minerva agrees a little dazed, Hermione seemed so good at leaving her in a needy state.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace into the Headmistress office and Hermione had to stop and take a deep breath of air. It smelled of parchment and books and ink and a pleasant mix of lemon and ginger. Merlin she had missed this place so much, while working as an Auror Hermione would think of Hogwarts wishing she were there instead. It helped to keep her nerves steady while waiting out a death eater.

"You look like you're home." Minerva comments softly beside the smiling young witch.

"I feel like it Minerva. When I first got here, after my first class, my initial thought was that I never wanted to leave. This place is home." Hermione says sincerely finally opening her eyes.

"Why don't you stay after breakfast and show Rogue around? There are plenty of rats she could eat in this place." Minerva teases gently and Hermione chuckles.

"She would life that. Like Zephyr she has chosen to stay with me. I think she likes Narcissa. Something about her cold sarcastic nature." Hermione smirks and Minerva rolls her eyes.

"She is certainly fond of Rogue. Something about soft warm fur I think she said." Minerva was rather amused by Narcissa's comments on the sofa before Hermione had come back that morning.

"She'd deny it if she was asked but she enjoyed snuggling with that witch." Hermione smiles and moves closer to the headmistress.

Minerva didn't miss the look in Hermione's eye as the younger woman moved closer and couldn't contain her smirk. For the first time taking the initiative, much more comfortable in her quarters, Minerva reached out and with hands on Hermione's hips pulled the younger woman in against her. Hermione easily wrapped her arms around the Headmistress's waist and fit her hips flush against the older woman's hips.

"What do you see in me?" Minerva asks seriously and Hermione tilts her head.

"Honestly? Hm, gosh Min. I don't know, you're fantastic. Smart, powerful, I kind of like your stern manner. Also as nice as these robes are, I have seen your body and well... i'm a little eager to get my hands on it. But I guess mostly I just like you. As a whole." Minerva flushed at the mention of her night with Narcissa.

"You're not jealous of that?" Hermione knows exactly what she is talking about.

"No. I was a little worried to begin with, that you two would be embarrassed. But Rogue refused to move and well... the sounds you both made. Merlin's knee, I wished I had my own body back so bad." Hermione confessed with dark eyes.

"You would have been into that? The both of us I mean?" Minerva frowned slightly.

"Minerva, i'm still a teenager and you and Cissa together are pretty hot." Hermione chuckles like it was obvious.

"One day we should proposition her. She is surprisingly talented with her mouth." Minerva smirked and feeling slightly possessive suddenly she dropped her head and pressed her lips to Hermione's neck.

"I'm game." Hermione's tone had dropped and turned husky the moment Minerva's lips brushed her neck.

Minerva didn't speak again instead busying herself with her self appointed task of staking a claim on the young witch in her arms. Really she had spent a lot of time thinking about Hermione over the last several months, thinking she would never see her again and desperately wanting to do just that. She wasn't ready to say it out loud but she loved this witch, far more than a teacher should love a student, or even student who had so recently left. Minerva only pulled back from the softly moaning witch when she was sure her mark was dark and obvious.

"And here I thought I was the possessive one." Hermione all but purred the words out and Minerva smirked.

"I happen to think that if i'm going to belong to you, you are going to belong to me too." Minerva admits with a grin.

"I don't mind belonging to you one little bit Headmistress." Hermione lifts a hand and presses it against the back of Minerva's neck pulling the taller witch down into a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted a long time, and may well have lasted a lot longer were there not a knock on the office entrance. Frowning and with a soft groan from both women they pulled back and sighed softly, they knew they didn't have time for anything but that didn't mean they wanted to stop. Frustration visible on her face Minerva stepped away from young witch and over to the door and let it swing open. Pomona Sprout stood on the other side of the door with a small anxious smile on her face.

"Minerva! Glad I caught you. I'd like a... Hermione?" Pomona looked a little shocked when the young witch in question stepped up beside Minerva.

"Hello Professor Sprout." Hermione smiled genuinely happy to see the older witch.

"Oh my word! Girl it is good to see you." Pomona bustled in and drew the young witch into a hug.

"And you. I'm glad you are well." Hermione returns the hug happily.

"Where have you been young lady?" Pomona's tone turned playfully scolding.

"Can we talk about it later Pomona? You were here for a reason and its a long story." Minerva cut in gently.

"Oh yes of course. Can you spare a moment?" Pomona inquired gently looking from Minerva to Hermione and back again.

"I might head down, love. I would love to see the others." Hermione smiles at the Herbologist and then stepped closer to Minerva with a grin and got on her toes kissing the Headmistress right on the lips in front of the other woman.

Minerva was a little shocked at the bold move but had kind of expected so she got over it quickly. Hermione walked away with a smug little grin and a small wave. She chuckled when she caught Pomona's words before getting out of range. The Herbology Professor was confused about how Narcissa fit into all that.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

None of the Professors noticed immediately when the familiar brunette walked into the hall. Everyone was there with the exception of Pomona and Minerva. Grinning Hermione stepped out of the hall and turned into the small sleek otter. Hermione turned back to the hall and unseen she dashed under the Gryffindor table and sprinted beneath it before she bounded up the few steps and under the faculty table. Her target was Rolanda Hooch and she made her way along until she found the witch.

The interesting thing was the hand resting high on the Flying Instructors thigh, she filed this information away for later. Taking a deep breath the little otter crouched and agilely leaped up into the silver haired woman's lap and instantly rolled onto her back. Purposefully she rubbed her furry little head over the hand on the toned leg and was silently amused when Septima Vector yelped and pulled her hand back. Rolanda pushed her seat back abruptly and stared down at the little otter who was staring back.

Rolanda looked shocked before her expression turned curious and cautiously she reached out and lifted the little otter with hands under furry elbows. Lifting the otter to eye level Rolanda scrutinised the little beast as Septima stood beside her doing the same. The smirk that finally appeared on both women's lips let Hermione know they realised who it was. They knew her well enough to know her Patronus was an otter so most likely her animagus would be too.

Grinning Rolanda walked a few chairs along as Septima quietly took her seat. Poppy and Aurora were talking to Horace and Filius when suddenly a furry little otter was thrust in front of them. Hermione chirped and both Aurora and Poppy shrieked at her sudden appearance. At this point the entire staff body had its attention on the otter still dangling from Rolanda's hands, along with over half the student population.

"So do any of you recognise this? I think we should find her owner." Rolanda says turning the compliant little critter left and right.

"Ro! Why do you have a rodent at the table?!" Poppy hissed at the woman only to get glared at by the otter. It was the glare that did it.

"Oh my god it's Hermione Granger!" Poppy gasped loudly which drew even more attention.

The little otter chirped again and changed into her human self, she was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Rolanda Hooch who still had her hands under Hermione's arms when she changed. Hermione laughed and returned the hug before being let go so she could hug the other staff, all but the curious looking Laney Turner. Finally when she was done she turned to the Transfiguration Professor.

"You must be Professor Turner. Narcissa and Minerva have mentioned you a time or two. Pleasure." Hermione smiled extending her hand to the other woman. The original staff members didn't miss the familiarity with which Hermione spoke Minerva's name.

"The famous Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure." Laney smiled at the young woman. Minerva and Pomona had entered through the side door at that moment.

"Minerva... more hickies! I thought you said Narcissa was a one time thing?" Rolanda raised an eyebrow at the Headmistress who was sporting Hermione's mark. It was obvious that it was fresh.

"Oh.. It wasn't Narcissa..." Minerva frowned at the Flying instructor. Hermione stepped up to Minerva's side.

"On that note. I best be off, it was great seeing you all again." Hermione smiled at the group of teachers.

After a chorus of welcome back and see you later, Hermione turned to the older witch beside her and smirked slightly.

"Its ok if I use your floo right? I want to see the boys and go to the Alley." Hermione looks up at the witch who smiles in response.

"Of course the gargoyle should let you right up into the office if you go the public way." Minerva smiles a little wider as Hermione moves closer.

"Thank you. I really hope to see you tonight otherwise I will stop by tomorrow?" Hermione lightly placed her hand on Minerva's chest.

"I'll try. Promise. Have a good day ok and... here take these and get yourself a new wand?" Minerva pulled a little coin pouch out of her robe sleeve and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you sweetheart. See you later." Hermione smiles brightly and hooks her finger in the collar of Minerva's robes pulling the older witch down and kissing her a little less than chastely on the lips.

Hermione didn't hang around at that point, the silence of the hall told her the entire student body had seen along with the staff that had no idea. Instead Hermione let her witch go and walked boldly out of the hall, she smirked when she caught a glimpse of Laney Turner's flushed cheeks. The move was meant to be an obvious display of possession and it worked but Hermione was a little impressed with Laney, she was polite and the brunette got the feeling that now Laney had proof she was rather accepting of Minerva's lack of availability.

"Minerva you old dog..." Rolanda had approval written over her face.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Good grief." Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld place just to see Ron pressing Draco against the kitchen counter kissing him decidedly hungrily.

The two young men broke apart startled and turned to face the interloper. The expressions on their faces ranged from surprised, embarrassed, shocked and finally settled on sheer excitement when they realised the woman before them was Hermione Granger. With excited shouts both of them moved over and embraced the smiling Hermione. Draco let go of her first and went out the door to shout up the stairs to the other occupants of the house.

"Hermione! Bloody Hell, when did they figure it out?" Ron said squeezing her again.

"Last night. Newt Scamander... I suggest reading his book because the man's a bloody genius." Hermione smiles at her best friend.

"Yeah I wont make any promises." Ron grins happily even as Draco comes back in smiling.

"Salazar's Snake its good to see you as you again. The tiger was bloody terrifying." The the blond man startled when Hermione's eyes flashed yellow-brown.

"Whoa. Is it still there?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Her name is Rogue and yes. She is part of me." Hermione explains as Ginny and Harry walk into the kitchen.

"Oh my bloody beard! It's Hermione." Harry says with a yawn but he grins and Hermione returns it before practically bouncing over to him to hug him tightly.

The hug lasted a little longer than it had with Ron but not by much and when she released the man she considered her brother she turned to one of her few best female friends and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione released the sleeping red-head witch and looked her over closely before pulling her into another hug.

"Oh wow. I have missed you guys so much." Hermione beamed at the four of them.

"Not too much by the looks of it. Who did this then?" Ginny asks poking the mark Minerva left on the brunettes neck.

"Minerva." Hermione says seriously but its obvious her friends are shocked, until Draco sighs that is.

"Oh thank Merlin, for a second there I thought you was going to say my mum." The blonde sounded relieved.

"I wont tell you that i've seen her naked then?" Hermione smirked and Draco paled before turning slightly green.

"And how about that hm? Not telling your best friends that you're chaser of the same team." Harry spoke up pointedly looking at his closest friend aside from Ron.

"I didn't tell anyone except Luna and even then I didn't so much tell LuLu. You know what she is like." Hermione shrugged and moved to sit down at the kitchen table.

"You and Luna. I cant get my head around it. Was she a good kisser?" Ron and the others moved over and sat down with the brunette.

"You have no idea. Anyway enough about that. Who is free? I need to go pick up a wand. Oh are any of my things still here?" Hermione asks eagerly, if she could get some of her own clothes on that would be amazing. Not that Narcissa had bad taste or anything.

"You really only had clothes and a few books left but they are still all up in your room." Harry offers and Hermione grins standing back up.

"That's great. Make me a cuppa yeah? I need to go get changed." Hermione doesn't hang around instead just striding out of the room and upstairs.

The others stare after her for a moment before looking back at one another interestedly. They had missed Hermione and they were so glad she was back but it was obvious it wasn't the same Hermione. Not to even mention the hickie on her neck, the fact that Minerva McGonagall gave it to her kind of through them all for a loop. Though really if ever Hermione Granger was going to crush on a teacher it would be Minerva.

"So she's kind of different." Ginny was the first one to speak.

"Yeah but... a good different right?" Draco asks but Harry and Ron share a look.

"Wizengamot is still out on that one, babe." Ron says softly his tone a mix of affection and worry.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

It was late in the morning and Rolf and Luna had nothing going on which was why they both a little sweaty and short of breath, laying in a tangled mess in the middle of their bed. Luna had a smile on her face and was toying with the hair on her fiance's chest. Rolf was in a similar state of content with one arm behind his head and the other looped around Luna's shoulders.

"Luna would you have slept with Hermione?" Rolf's sudden question had Luna frowning.

"I don't think so. She never wanted to go there and I wasn't that interested in women. I liked Hermione, she was a great friend and I was very comfortable with her. But neither of us wanted that." Luna explained casually.

"She cant have babies." Rolf blurted which caused Luna look up at him with sad curious eyes.

"I know. She always wanted kids you know. She even had names. Destiny Skye and Logan Gred." Luna explains softly resting her head back on her man's chest.

"Gred?" Rolf frowned slightly and it made Luna chuckle.

"Fred and George were always tricksters. They would often times call each other Gred and Feorge. She settled on Gred after the Battle of Hogwarts." Luna smiled remembering that conversation they had had while taking a bath in the hardly damaged prefects bathroom after everything settled down.

"Gred... I like it. I was thinking though... maybe we could pool our resources and try and find a way to fix it. So Hermione can have kids. She's done so much and had so much taken from her." Rolf suggests and Luna looks back up at him with loving eyes.

"Ok but can we not tell her we are trying? I don't want to give her hope if we fail." Luna poke softly and Rolf smiled.

"Of course. That makes total sense." Rolf watched as Luna threw her leg over his lap and straddled him. It didn't take more than the site of his stunning fiance naked to get him excited and Luna could feel that.

"I don't think i've loved you more than I do right now." Luna smirks at her lover as she reaches between their bodies and grips his member guiding him where she wants him.

"Show me?" Rolf husks out his deep voice so much deeper than usual that its almost a purr.

"Oh I will." Luna promised lowering down impaling herself on the strapping man beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have created OOC super-fluff Narcissa so if you don't like that, well i'm sorry it just happened. A bit of Weasley family interaction in this one and towards the end there finally confirmation that the Main Nasty is still around.**

 **Reviews most welcome.**

* * *

Minerva was sitting in her office that afternoon when Poppy and Rolanda walked into the space. They moved over to the desk and sat down in suddenly conjured chairs in front of the other woman. When they both opened there mouth to speak, the woman who hadn't looked up from the letter she had been reading, raised a hand and immediately silenced them. It was almost another agonisingly silent 5 minutes before the Headmistress set down the letter and looked at the women across from her.

"Before you ask, there is a lot I cannot tell you. I can tell you how ever that during a confrontation with Thorfinn Rowle several months ago caused Hermione to attempt to escape by taking on her animagus form. It was her first time transforming and something went wrong. She became a tiger as opposed to her true animagus form and was hit by a permanent sleeping spell. She has been in a zoo ever since, which was where I found her." Minerva begins her explanation.

"She became a tiger instead of the otter? But how?" Rolanda asked confused.

"It was because it seems every human has a Daemon. Like an animal spirit connected to them. Hermione Daemon is Rogue, the tiger. Newt Scamander also has an awakened Daemon. That was how it took so long to get Hermione back. Magic seems to effect the Daemon differently. Rogue was able to fight off the sleeping spell but Hermione was not. Rogue had total control and no guidance. Narcissa and I accidentally woke Hermione the first night. Hermione and Rogue also killed Lucius Malfoy." Minerva continues the explanation answering her friends questions.

"Wow that is... what caused that to happen?" Poppy inquired completely awed by this information.

"That's some of the I cant tell you bit. It wasn't pleasant for her. Regardless now she is back she is... different and, my is she appealing to me." Minerva spoke seriously and her friends both rolled their eyes.

"That was blatantly apparent given the little display in the hall this morning. So are you bedding the lass?" Rolanda cast a teasing grin.

"No. She has a bit of a vendetta she wants to settle before getting into anything but when she is ready I fully intend to give her what ever she wants. I... Hermione Granger, gosh... she's always had a special place you know. Now she wants me and I cant deny her anything." Minerva sighs softly.

It was terrifying and exhilarating that Hermione was inclined to pursue a relationship with her. She had always been proud of the smartest witch of her age but only in the last few years had that pride turned to something akin to love. Hermione had stated that she wanted to possess Minerva, she made it sound like the Headmistress was something to be owned and for the life of her Minerva wanted to belong to that young woman.

Hermione was hell bent on destroying Scabior, Minerva knew that it perhaps was not the wisest way to go but she wouldn't stop her. The ex-snatcher had taken far too much from Hermione, had altered her future entirely. He deserved what ever Hermione was planning to give him and would even help the brunette find him. Then when it was over she was hoping to give a potentially, temporarily, aimless Hermione something to focus on.

"I'll admit, this incredible. She scared the hell out of Septima though." Rolanda smirked remembering that morning.

"I'll just bet. Cheeky little otter." Minerva chuckled and the group settled in to share a few drinks before dinner.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"So you really spoke to the Prophet? What did you say?" Narcissa was sitting at the dinner table with Hermione that evening eating roast duck and baked vegetables.

"It was Rita. She was down at Gringotts when I went to try and get some of my money out of the bank. I don't imagine an entirely truthful article but, Scabior will hopefully know I am back which should, i'm hoping, worry him." Hermione explained before taking another bite of baked carrot.

"Smoke in a fox hole. Not a bad idea." Narcissa nodded approvingly.

"Right. I got my new wand, all thanks to Min though, the Goblins didn't think I was me. No key or original wand to prove it." Hermione huffed, since learning of the dragon being illegally imprisoned and tortured in the bowels of the bank she had had very little respect left for the nasty little creatures.

"Oh well at least Min got you enough for a wand. How did getting one go for you? Its harder to be chosen by a second wand isn't it?" Narcissa was interested, she had had her own wand since she was 11.

"It was rough. It took a long time and finally Ollivander decided to put out some of the older wands he had. This one picked me and I hate to say it but it feels better than the first one did." Hermione explains pulling her new wand from the sleeve of her jacket and handing it to Narcissa.

Narcissa picked up the wand and was instantly surprised, she knew exactly what this wand was and was a little shocked it had picked Hermione. Yet when she thought about it it made complete sense that the wand chosen the driven brunette.

"10 ¾ inch, pliable. Aspen right? With a... Dragon Heartstring core?" Narcissa asked for confirmation.

"Wow, you know your stuff Cissa." Hermione nodded answering the question, she had to swallow her food before speaking.

"Wandlore has always intrigued me. I would have loved to be apprenticed." Hermione tilts her head looking curiously at the woman.

"Why didn't you pursue it?" She asked the older woman who seemed rather awed by her wand.

"Lucius. Mother and Father. Bellatrix. Pure blood crap." Narcissa handed the wand back and Hermione left it sitting on the table while she finished off her food.

"That had to suck yeah?" Hermione leaned back in her seat and watched Narcissa finish her meal before speaking.

"Parts of it. I wont lie Hermione. For a long time I bought into the Pure blood supremacy. Muggle borns were a blight. Magic thieves. I learned quickly that that wasn't the case but how could I speak out? Bellatrix was insane and Lucius well... Exactly." Narcissa didn't fail to see Hermione's eyes change to Rogues.

"We understand. Lets go upstairs. I'd love to lay down." Hermione urges.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Lu, you home?" Rolf calls as he steps from the fireplace into the small cottage the two had been living in for the last few months.

"Kitchen." Luna calls out and Rolf makes his way into the kitchen to find his bride to be eating some pudding. He cant help but smile at the sight.

"Hello Sweetheart. How was visiting with your grand parents?" Luna offers the pudding on the spoon to her love and he gladly accepts the bite.

"Actually it was great. I told him our plans and he is willing to help us out. He is going to find some books for us, muggle and magical that might be able to help us. How ever he pointed out a problem and i'm not sure how to remedy it." Rolf was chipper until he remembered that one little spanner in his plan.

"What's the problem?" Luna frowned not liking that they already had a problem.

"Well grandfather pointed out that we don't know what we are doing. So much in that we don't know if we need to find a way to restore fertility or completely regrow reproductive organs or if we simply need to repair what is damaged." Luna frowns deeper realising it was a rather large oversight on their part.

"I will owl her and see if she wants to get lunch sometime soon. I will find out. In the mean time we can simply get organised hm?" Luna suggests wisely and Rolf smiles.

What had first drawn Rolf to Luna was the shared interest in creatures all over the world, visible and invisible ones. He had gotten to know the eccentric witch and though he could see how truly Ravenclaw she was he wondered if she mightn't have made a wonderful Gryffindor. After all, Luna's closest friends were Gryffindors and she got into a good share of trouble with them. Not only did Luna love animals, but she was also very intelligent, fun and brave as well as very pleasant. He quickly realised she was the perfect catch and set to wooing her, it worked out well for him.

"My gorgeous Ravenclaw. So smart." He chimes happily and Luna moves from her seat gently pushing Rolf down into a seat and sit sideways in his lap happily feeding him pudding.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"So Hermione is back and healthy?" Molly pressed for information from her youngest children and their significant others.

"She seems really good mum. She's been trapped in the body of a tiger but with the help of Newt Scamander they were able to get her back. She seems good though." Ginny chimes around a bite of chicken.

"Seems good?" Arthur speaks up, he had been following the conversation with interest.

"She's a bit different. Way more confident than she used to be and she seems... I don't know..." Harry trails off not sure what to say.

"Like she could explode at any given moment? I mean worse than old Hermione." Ron supplies slightly hesitantly.

"Yeah. I guess maybe she is angry about being stuck as a tiger?" Ginny offers the suggestion and since no one has any better ideas they nod.

"Well alright. She agreed to come to dinner tomorrow right? Where did you say she was staying?" Molly was worriedly picking at her own meal.

"She did and she is staying with my mum. Apparently mum offered to let her live there and Hermione didn't want to live with a bunch of boys. She seems to get along with my mum quite well." Draco speaks up and George smirks.

"Of course. From what I hear Hermione gets along with the ladies quite well these days." The red head speaks up with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Molly inquires confused at the comment.

"Just that Hermione is very proud and apparently very proud with Minerva McGonagall." George chuckles but Molly still looks a little confused.

"What are you implying?" Arthur was just as confused as his wife.

"Hermione is a lesbian, guys." Ginny informs before taking another bite of food.

"What? Don't be absurd. Hermione? Really?" Molly blusters not quite believing it.

"Oh no its true. She used to spend a lot of free time with Luna before 7th year. We always thought she was studying but apparently it was Luna's lips she was studying." Harry explains seriously and Arthur looks confused.

"Sweet little Luna Lovegood was spending her spare time snogging Hermione?" The patriarch asked a little disbelieving.

"Yeah. Ask her next time you see her. That cats out of the bag. Anyway now Hermione has Minerva McGonagall." Draco shrugged and picked at the bread in front of him.

"Hermione and Minerva? You know... it works." Arthur nodded as he fully agreed with his own opinion.

"That's what I was saying! The boys think its weird." Ginny throws her hands up glad someone agrees with her.

"It is weird! Our best friend is shagging the Headmistress." Ron huffs like its obvious.

"They aren't actually shagging yet. Hermione said she has to get something in order before she wants to go to far with Minerva." Ginny explains mildly though it makes the others frown slightly.

"She also said that she has seen Minerva naked was very pleased with what she saw." Ginny added without needing prompting.

"How has she seen her naked but not gone to bed with her?" Molly asked confused and Draco swallowed at the devious smirk Ginny sent his way.

"Because Minerva, feeling a bit frisky a few nights ago, propositioned Narcissa and they had sex. Hermione was still Rogue at the time and they didn't think about that while they were getting busy with a tiger in the room." Ginny and George both snickered at the disgusted look on Dracos face.

The Weasley's had easily accepted Draco and eventually his mother but it was still quite enjoyable to tease the Slytherin. When Draco and Ron had started dating it had been a field day for George who teased the boys relentlessly. Draco had won the lone twins respect when he made a rather serious comment about penis size and was able to back that up with proof. George had then turned his attention to his baby brother, much to Ron's dismay.

"Salazar's snake, you could have kept that to yourself." Draco made gagging sounds which rather amused the family.

"Well, it does seem a little sudden but Hermione has had enough taken from her in her few short years so if Minerva is something she wants. Well good for her." Molly spoke up seriously and the family all nodded their agreement.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

When Hermione woke up the following morning she was laying on her back on top of the bed she and Narcissa had been lounging on the night before as they talked. Hermione had been a bit interested in the inner workings of Death Eaters and Snatchers and Narcissa willingly told her all she knew which wasn't a whole lot. There were two other bodies on the bed with her and after taking a deep breath she knew one of those was Minerva. The smell of Ginger and Whiskey giving the woman away.

The other body was obviously Narcissa who was using Hermione's belly as a pillow and had one of her hands sandwiched between Hermione's upper thigh and Minerva's knee. The older woman had her head on Hermione's shoulder and a leg thrown across the brunettes thighs and a hand gently cupping Hermione soft left breast through her shirt. Hermione was flat on her back with one arm around Minerva's shoulders and the other under the pillow her head was on. She felt a little stiff but was far to content to move right now and instead shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When she woke the second time it was because of Narcissa rubbing her face on Hermione's belly before rolling onto her back and lifting and then dropping her head back down. The hard skull caught Hermione's hip bone making the brunette yelp at the sharp pain. Hermione hissed softly which combined with the pained yelp woke Minerva who mumbled something incoherent before lifting her head and blinking her eyes open before squinting at the morning light in the room. Hermione smirked when she realised her witch must have been feeling a little hung over.

"Wassappened?" Minerva mumbled tiredly and Hermione couldn't fight her giggle.

"Hey sleepy, i'm glad you came." Hermione cooed not too loud at the witch she aimed to make hers in the not too distant future.

"Wanted to see you." Minerva dropped her head back down on Hermione's shoulder.

"Shh... too early." Narcissa rolled and with her eyes still closed moved so she was laying along Hermione's side and buried her face in the brunettes pillow. She was laying across Hermione's arm face down and pressed against Hermione's side but had her arms stretched up also under the pillow, it was uncomfortable for Hermione.

"It's almost 9." Hermione points out looking at the clock in the room.

"It's Saturday." Minerva points out her hand no longer idle over Hermione's clothes breast. Her thumb was brushing back and forth over a quickly hardening nipple.

"Min..." Hermione's tone was somewhere between warning and encouraging.

"Yes?" Minerva asked far more awake now.

Hermione was going to respond when Minerva shifted, her leg slid between Hermione's her thigh pressing up into the younger woman's crotch. Hermione groaned softly and shifted, her intent was to remove herself from beneath the woman but she soon began to panic when she couldn't move because of Narcissa.

"Min stop..." Hermione's voice was far huskier than she wanted it to be, it was no wonder that Minerva didn't listen to her.

Hermione wriggled a little biting her lip as this caused friction she might have enjoyed if she wasn't trying to hide how broken she was. This wasn't Minerva's fault but with Hermione's inability to move and Minerva's reluctance to stop Hermione was getting upset fast. With a soft whimper of distress that could easily be confused with one of need Hermione pushed with her one arm with all her might. It was just enough to manage to get out from between the two witches.

Hermione abruptly crawled off the bed and stood at the end her eyes shimmering between yellow cats eyes and chocolate brown. Minerva looked at her confused and swallowed anxiously when Hermione's eyes settled on a hard yellow. She quickly realised something was wrong but for the life of her, in her semi-hungover and sleepy state, couldn't figure out what it was.

"I wont bottom for anyone." Hermione practically spat the words that startled both, suddenly very awake, witches.

Before either could say anything the young brunette turned on her heel and stalked out of the room trying to fix her hair with her hands but to no avail. Minerva and Narcissa watched the little witch leave before turning to one another. Narcissa looked a little confused while Minerva looked a mix of both confused and apologetic.

"What did I do?" Minerva frowned trying to think it through.

"Minnie... she was raped remember?" Narcissa supplied softly and Minerva groaned with the realisation of what she had done.

"Bugger." Narcissa shifted closer and cupped the Headmistress' cheek in her hand.

"Yep." The younger witch says before patting her cheek and dropping herself down with an arm looped around the headmistress and her head on her shoulder.

"Cissy I should go and talk to her." Minerva tries even as she flops back against the pillows.

"No. This is Hermione and she is obviously trying not to show just how broken she is by what happened. Give her a little time and then go and apologise to her for not stopping when she asked. She will understand. She is totally in love with you." Narcissa mumbles against the headmistress' chest.

"You're right but I don't think she loves me. Not yet at least." Minerva mumbles feeling horrible.

"Are you kidding? That girl is definitely in love with you. She is just determined to get this one thing out of the way before fully committing to you." Narcissa was amused at the thought Minerva could be so clueless.

"You think?" Minerva asked with interest.

"No. I know." Narcissa says seriously while snuggling right into the woman beside her.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

 _ **Hermione Granger. Girl Gone Missing Finally Found.**_

 _ **Article by Rita Skeeter**_

 _The Golden Girl, 1/3 of the Golden Trio that saved muggle and wizarding world alike of the tyranny of Voldemort has been found alive and well. Having gone missing several months ago Auror's have been looking tirelessly for the young Heroine. Some of you thought she may simply have run off with some handsome Quidditch player or Dragon Tamer though the more popular theory was that the brightest witch of her age had been defeated and killed in battle while helping round up now aimless Death-eaters._

 _All these theories were wrong, after all the young witch would soon curl up with a book than a romantic partner and she is, lets not forget, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and a proven duellist. As it happens the young woman had been bested but only by foul play as she had been caught in the back by a stunning spell while duelling Thorfinn Rowle, a Death Eater that was found dead late last year._

 _Hermione herself explained that when she got her bearings from being stunned she was detained by the two men. In a last ditch effort to escape death she wandlessly cast the animagus final incantation. Though admitting she is an otter she explained that in her desperation something went wrong and instead of the small aquatic creature she became a tiger instead. She explained that as the tiger, with its fiercely aggressive instincts, she was able to best and maul Rowle but using a powerful sleeping spell long thought dead Snatcher Scabior was able to get away._

 _The golden girl, who I spoke to outside of Ollivander's yesterday morning, explained that she had been trapped, her conscience asleep, with in the body of a tiger who had been able to fight off the effects of the sleeping spell within a few hours. The apparently highly aggressive and constantly furious tiger was taken to a zoo where eventually she was discovered by none other than Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

 _Recently freed of the tigers body Hermione Granger was setting out to get her life back in order, starting with reacquainting with friends and acquiring a new wand, courtesy of Headmistress McGonagall herself. Hermione explained she was having trouble accessing her vault in Gringotts having lost her key and wand and so must rely on others for funds for a time._

 _When asked what Hermione planned to do next with her life Hermione had this to say..._

" _I plan to get myself set up and then I plan to hunt down at that coward snatcher. He took too much from me and I plan to get it back."_

 _When asked what was taken from her Hermione's countenance shifted completely and her final words were rather unbelievable and frankly, her tone was chilling._

" _He has my scarf."_

 _The Girl Found stated seriously before turning and walking into Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was clear that the conversation was over but things were only starting to heat up in the Golden Girls life. We at the Daily Prophet wish her good luck in her next quest._

Scabior had read the article several times before finally sitting back in the dingy chair in a dusty abandoned cabin on the outskirts of a magic village. He lifted his hand and stroked the dirty, torn scarf that was once pink but now resembled more of a grey. He could only hope that the mudblood failed to find him as he knew, without a doubt, that if the witch found him his life would be forfeit. It was positively terrifying, the mere thought of the way he would die if the vengeful witch found him.

"Bugger."

HGMMHGMMHGMM

When Minerva finally ventured downstairs she failed to find the young witch she was hoping to apologise too. She had searched through the downstairs but couldn't find her, that was until she wandered into the kitchen where she found the brunette working on a late breakfast beside the small house-elf. Minerva stared for a moment before clearing her throat softly and gaining the young witches attention. Hermione turned when Merop insisted she could handle flipping pancakes.

"Hermione I..." Hermione held up a hand, silencing the woman and then strode up to the Headmistress her confidence had returned.

"You do not need to apologise for anything so please done. I... I might not be as ok as I make out to be. I can be, and I will be and I fully intend to be intimate with you. Hopefully soon but... I cant be on the ... I cant think about you because al I can remember is them and it... they took too much." Hermione says gently her usually fierce chocolate eyes now sad.

"You don't have to be ok for me. I would never have made you feel that way if I had known I can assure you. If we are going to do this, and I desperately hope we are, you need to know you can talk to me about anything. I expect you too." Minerva says gently, almost hesitantly reaching out and pulling Hermione closer by the hips.

"I know. I will. I promise. I was being a fool." Hermione spoke apologetically as she looped her arms around Minerva's neck and gently pulled her down into a gentle kiss.

The kiss was gentle with no heat and a lot of tenderness, a display not of lust or desire but of feelings shared. Hermione had had a crush on Minerva for a long while and though she didn't know exactly how the woman felt about her it was obvious by this kiss that Minerva did have feelings for her. If the kiss wasn't enough the Headmistress' words that followed were adequately convincing.

"I'm going to fall deeply in love with you very soon." Minerva stated in a soft voice, her usually stern emerald eyes were soft with emotion.

"And I you, Headmistress. Very soon indeed." Hermione practically purred the words affectionately before pulling the woman back into another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**In my mind this is the turning point. The story is about to ramp up and probably progress considerably fast at this point.**

 **Reviews are amaze.**

* * *

Hermione, Minerva and Narcissa were sitting at the dining room table when the Merop showed up with the post. One was a letter for Narcissa from Andromeda reminding the youngest Black that she had promised to go to dinner with the older sister. The other was for Hermione who requested Minerva open it as the apparently famished young woman was busy stuffing her face.

"It's from Luna she wants to know if you would like to have lunch with her today and if so she requests it be at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 and to send your response via Patronus as she will be out this morning." Minerva explained in brief and Hermione nodded.

"That sounds great, do you guys want to come?" Hermione was polite enough to swallow her food before speaking.

"I can accompany you to the alley but I actually needed to get some things done so I will probably have a bite here first." Narcissa looking entirely amused watching her young house mate eat.

"I could join you if that is alright. I don't have any plans for the day." Minerva was also rather amused but as Hermione went to grab for another pancake she gently reached out and stopped her.

"Maybe leave some space for lunch sweetie?" Minerva suggested with a grin.

"Oh... right. Sorry I just feel so... empty." Hermione blushed but her admission was soft. Minerva and Narcissa both shared a look.

"Hey you know what. You can have another pancake but then you and Minerva have to play a game of chase." Narcissa suggests only to receive slight glare from Minerva. Hermione smirked and plucked another pancake.

"Actually that sounds great. Want to play, Pussy-cat?" Hermione grinned at the Headmistress who narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"You're on, Pup." Minerva retorts only for Narcissa to roll her eyes.

"But don't break anything." Narcissa chimed before standing and excusing herself.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Scabior was packed and moved before the clock struck 12, moving from the little village to the Forest of Dean not to far from where it happened. There was no way the little mudblood would think to look for him where it all started. Confidently he found a nice clear open space and magically set up his tent. This wand... and the scarf. They fit him so well.

He had enough food for a fortnight and a everything in that hideous beaded bag to keep him entertained. He longed for some company, preferably female company. Ok he longed for the mudblood again, she had been so tight and hot. He could feel himself getting hard just remembering the feel of her. He would have that little witch again if it was the last thing he did.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Draco and Ronald had just stepped through the floo and had just enough time to dust off and scourgify the hearth before a silver tabby came out of no where bouncing off Ronald's chest as a little furry otter slid into Draco's feet before correcting itself and tearing off after the tabby who had run out of the room. It had happened so fast that neither man was sure if it had even actually happened.

"You will have to excuse them. They are burning off their breakfast. We had pancakes." Narcissa explains from the sofa where she had been looking through a book and looking at the ivory colored wand at her side.

"What about you mum?" Draco smiled at his mother as the two men walked over and sat with her.

"I didn't eat as much as they did. Mione practically inhaled her food. It was frightening. She has spent far too much time with you in the past, my dear." Narcissa spoke before grinning at the smirking Ron.

Before anything else could be said Hermione trundled back in with a small silver cat draped along her slim body. The sturdy little otter seemed to have no trouble carrying the cat right into the Drawing room. Hermione never had a chance to shift before she was flattened under Minerva McGonagall who shifted in front of the fire and then snickering rolled onto her back and placed the little otter on her chest. Hermione shook out her ruff before looking down at Minerva and swatting her lightly on the nose with a soft paw.

"Dammit I almost want to tease Hermione for dating the Headmistress but that is just too damn cute." Draco huffed as though he was completely put out by this.

"And they play together too!" Ronald gushed uncharacteristically.

"Why don't you get on that mother? You could play with them." Draco suggests as they watch the little otter getting her belly rubbed by slender agile fingers.

"Becoming an animagus takes no less than a month, its quite a bit of work. Besides I rather enjoy watching those two play. It is rather cute." Narcissa explained smiling as Hermione slid off Minerva's side and shifted into her human self.

Hermione smiled at her friends before looking down at her woman and grinning, Minerva was about to grin back when she was kissed hard on the lips. The couple spent a few long moments kissing, their hands rested idly on hips or shoulders. The two boys had watched for a moment before looking away but Narcissa looked on with a pleased smile. Draco didn't miss the look on his mothers face.

"So you and the Headmistress? I didn't think you was into women." Draco pointed out casually.

"Hm? Oh. How did you find out about that?" Narcissa frowned slightly and Minerva and Hermione broke from their kissing and looked at the sofa's occupants.

"Hermione told Ginny." Ron supplied helpfully. Hermione kissed Minerva's pink cheeks.

"Oh, well in that case. I didn't think I was either but obviously i've recently reassessed my own sexuality. I always enjoyed sex physically but your father was rather selfish. Minerva on the other hand. Very generous." Narcissa explained picking up Hermione's wand.

"Cissy..." Minerva was red faced at this point as was Ron and Draco.

"It doesn't bother you Granger?" Draco asked looking to the brunette.

"Nah. It was really sexy. Your mum has a fab body." Hermione smirks her chin resting on Minerva's chest.

"But you and the Headmistress." Ron points out and Hermione shrugs.

"Min and I have talked about it and there are a number of reasons it doesn't bother me. For example. We are both quite fond of Narcissa. Minerva and I weren't aware of each others feelings when they slept together. They haven't tried to keep anything from me like its some big scandal. Plus since I have been back in this body we have been sharing a bed with Narcissa. Its the best kind of snuggle bundle." Hermione pointed out seriously and both Narcissa and Minerva agreed with her.

"Why don't you three just have one of those um... polyarmored relationships?" Ron frowns over the question and Narcissa chuckled at his wording.

"Polyamorous, Mr Weasley. I have never thought about it and i'm not sure I am capable of loving two women equally." Minerva admits gently removing Hermione and sitting up. Hermione followed suit.

"I think I could love them both enough but I don't know. I'm kind of lazy and it seems like a lot of work." Narcissa confessed and Hermione snickered.

"Kind of lazy? Cissa, you're the laziest person I know and Ron is sitting right here." Hermione teases both her friends at the same time. Narcissa cant disagree but Ron pouts.

"Rude." He huffs with playful eyes.

Hermione just chuckles and stands up holding her hand out to help her witch up off the floor, Minerva accepts and lets the surprisingly strong young witch lift her to her feet. Both women dusted themselves off and straightened their clothes. Draco watched them before frowning like he missed something.

"What about you Hermione? What's your take on Polyamory?" The platinum blonde asks seriously.

"Never thought of it to be honest. I could see the perks. There would always be someone there but I mean how shite would arguments be. Someone would always be stuck in the middle." Hermione shrugged and took her wand off of Narcissa when the woman stood and held it out to her.

"Anyway. Enough about that. We are off to Diagon Alley, don't you boys mess up the house. Merop works very hard." Minerva says in a playfully stern voice, Narcissa narrowed her eyes understanding the little jab.

The three women left chuckling and teasing each other playfully, leaving the manor and going out to the Apparation point. The two boys watched as their friend and her two companions walked away and then turned to one another. They were both frowning slightly and wore matching perplexed expressions.

"It's weird to you right?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I mean. She seems so different. But she makes them... they both act so different with her. My mum... she would never talk about sex, like ever. Between anyone not just herself." Draco flopped back on the couch completely perplexed.

"I didn't think she would be so different. You know she hasn't really talked to me or Harry about whats happened? Like not once." Ron almost pouted, his best friend was back and she seemed distant.

"Well yeah, except with Ginny. She seems fine with Ginny." Draco points out looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah but still nothing like with McGonagall and Cissy." Ron argues looking at the blonde.

"No I suppose you are right. But I don't know. Maybe new bonds have formed. She was gone and when she came back it was Mother and the Headmistress that were her support group." Draco offered and Ron frowned.

"I suppose so. Its just... its so weird seeing Old McGonagall like that. She was kissing our Hermione!" Ron and Draco stared at one another before making twin faces of disgust and mock gagging.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Potter! Over here, mate. Minister wants to speak to you." Harry had barely gotten out of the floo before he was hailed by one of the Graveyard Shift Aurors.

With a soft sigh Harry made his way over to the Auror and the pair walked up the Minister's office. The elevator ride and walk was filled with Auror Mathis telling Harry all about the night he had had raiding a few past offenders homes. Harry might have been more interested were he not worried about what the Minister would have to say. They hadn't exactly kept him informed of Hermione's return to the wizarding world. He was no doubt pissed about the article in the Prophet, or at least that that was how he found out.

When he reached the office door Mathis left and Harry knocked firmly on the door. It was almost two whole minutes, Harry counted, until the door finally swung open and allowed him entrance. When he walked in Kingsley was behind his desk with his hand folded under his chin and elbows resting on his desk. Harry sat down with a sense of foreboding and waited for the Minister to speak.

"So... I had to hear from a bloody article written by that bloody Skeeter?" Kingsley Shaklebolt growled and Harry looked down.

"Kings, its very recent. We found out yesterday morning, she was returned the night before. Newt Scamander knew something about it." Harry explained hurriedly.

"OK. I should have been told sooner. You was here yesterday why didn't you find me?" Kingsley leaned back in his seat looking every bit the Minister.

"I tried. You were in meetings all day yesterday! Kings, don't be unreasonable." Harry was getting annoyed now.

"Ok. What about Hermione! Why hasn't she showed up yet? She was a bloody Auror when all this happened!" Kingsley grit out.

"Ah... Kings she's... different." Harry was suddenly much more softly spoken and even sounded a little worried.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley's own demeanour shifted to one of interest instead of ire.

"I just... I'm not sure what happened exactly. When she became the tiger I mean. It must have been bad." Harry mumbled.

"Tell me what you know." Kingsley urges seriously.

"In brief. She found Rowle in one of the construction zones in the Alley. It seemed he was alone and they began to fight. She was getting better of him until someone stunned her from behind. She said she came around in the Forest of Dean where Rowle was found. Something... happened and she turned into Rogue." Harry knew, without it being spelled out, what had happened to Hermione but it seemed like more than that.

"Something? She was raped? No wonder she is after Scabior. I will be honest I wouldn't want to be him." Kingsley said but Harry shook his head.

"Kings... you have no idea." Harry admits with worry and concern shining in his green eyes.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione was walking with a spring in her step as she approached the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa had been running late and so had Apparated them right outside of Gringotts. Minerva watched the bubbly young woman beside her and smirked. It was obvious Hermione was looking forward to seeing Luna.

"You seem a little eager, love." Minerva points out amused.

"I am! I love LuLu." Hermione beamed and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You trying to make a woman jealous?" The Headmistress teased lightly, she knew it wasn't like that for them.

"Not even. It's completely different with Lu. You know that." Hermione pouted and  
Minerva slid her hand into the young witch's.

"I do know that. I was teasing." Minerva cooed as the two made their way into the inn.

Luna was at the bar talking to Hannah Abbot the knew owner of the inn who was looking rather happy. Hermione was barely a few feet into the establishment when Luna turned and beamed at her. Hermione returned the smile happily and when Luna bounced over to her she opened her arms to receive the pretty blonde. Luna bounded right into her arms and they kissed each others cheeks almost at the same time.

"LuLu! Its so good to see you under less complicated circumstances." Hermione chimed happily when the blonde pulled back and smiled at the Headmistress.

"And you, Mi. You look so skinny." Luna pointed out gently patting Hermione's tummy through the sweater she had on.

"It's a shocking truth. The lass eats like every meal is her last." Minerva speaks up her tone serious but Hermione can see the mischief in those emerald eyes.

Hermione pouted which immediately made the older witch feel apologetic and Minerva turned and kissed the pout away. They could feel most of the occupants eyes on them but neither witch minded and Luna just smiled her blissfully dreamy smile at the pair. Hermione grinned at the Professor and Minerva smiled also, but only after rolling her eyes.

"You two are so very sweet together. Are you joining us Headmistress?" Luna asked sweetly looking from her best friend to the Headmistress.

"I would like to if that is ok with you Luna. Also I think its quite alright if you simply call me Minerva at this point. We fought a war together and I am rather fond your best friend" Minerva smiled at the blonde who beamed.

"Then I shall. It would be wonderful to have you join us." Luna smiled and Hermione shifted slightly.

"That's great. Mind if I go say hi to Hannah and then use the loo?" Hermione was already stepping past them but waited long enough to get a response.

"Of course. We will find somewhere to sit." Hermione smiled adoringly at her witch and then trotted off to see her friend.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"I will admit Minerva, I am perhaps a little more pleased you are here than I should be." Luna spoke as soon as the two were sat across from one another at one of the larger booths in the inn.

"Oh?" Minerva was a little surprised but also immediately curious.

"Oh yes. Can you keep a secret? Even from Mi?" Luna leaned across the table and lowered her voice.

"I suppose so. So long as its in her best interest." Minerva stated pointedly and Luna nodded glancing to be sure Hermione was still talking to Hannah.

"Of course. Rolf made a suggestion. He feels horrible about what happened to Hermione. He wants to try and find a way, a potion or spell, to give Hermione back the chance to have children. Except we don't know if she needs regrown or simply repaired." Luna explains in a hushed and hurried voice.

"So that's why you want to have lunch with her?" Minerva was impressed with the young woman and her fiance.

"Partly. I also just wanted to have lunch with her. Mi means a lot to me." Luna nodded and smiled her usual happy smile.

"Well I can honestly say i'm glad and proud of both yourself and Rolf. I how ever do not know the extent of Hermione's injury. She has stated that she feels empty but to my knowledge she hasn't actually had anything checked out. Perhaps we can talk to her about going and seeing Poppy and if she is agreeable we can head over to the castle this afternoon?" Minerva raises a questioning eyebrow and Luna nods.

"That sounds lovely." The blonde smiled and Minerva wondered if the little blonde wasn't excited at the idea of simply returning to the school.

"Perfect." Minerva smiled and looked up as it seemed Hermione was finally on her way over, the brunette wearing a smile of her own.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

The three women ate while engaging in enjoyable conversation, the conversation only turned more serious as the three shared a piece of Hannah's fast becoming famous Chocolate cake. Minerva was looking at the Luna and the little blonde got the point as she took a last bite of the cake and then cleared her throat. Hermione frowned a little having had seen the exchange.

"Mi, I was wondering if we could talk about what... what that Snatcher did to you?" Luna was a little hesitant. She knew that she and Hermione shared a rather special bond but even then it was sensitive subject for the brunette.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione's tone was a little more sullen than usual but she was still smiling slightly.

"Well I was wondering if you know... what the spell actually did?" Luna picked at the little bit of cake that was left between them.

"I'm not a 100% sure. It hurt really low in my belly and then later, after Rogue came to the front we... bled. But it wasn't just blood. It was like my reproductive system was... turned to mush and then our body expelled it. It was... horrid." Hermione folded her hands in her lap and sat back a little.

"Oh love. So you don't know the extent of the damage?" Minerva asked gently placing her hand on Hermione's knee.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. She had speculated on what had actually happened to her when she had been cursed. She knew there was no hope of her having babies any more, she could feel it. Nothing felt the way it used too any more, she felt empty and that wasn't just a euphemism. Chewing her lip she idly rubbed her right hand over her flat stomach and sighed heavily.

"I don't but nothing feels like it used too." Hermione mumbled finally looking back up at her lunch companions.

"Would you want to find out for what what is wrong?" Luna asked resting her elbow on the table top and her chin in her hand.

"I hadn't thought about it. I don't want a lot of people to know." Hermione confessed after a moment.

"That's easy little otter, we can go to the castle and get Poppy to check you over." Minerva suggested helpfully and Hermione smiled.

"Look at you, my little problem solver." Hermione teased getting a laugh out of Luna and a smirk and eye roll from Minerva.

"Alright. Lets do it. When?" Hermione asks seriously looking from Luna to Minerva.

"How about now? It's after lunch and Poppy is probably itching for anything else to do." Minerva supplies patting Hermione's knee.

"Oh good." Luna chimes happily.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione was sitting on one of the beds with her shirt pulled up to uncover to belly, Luna and Minerva were standing on one side of the bed and Poppy was standing on the other side. Poppy had explained that the shirt needed to be out of the way for the spell to get a proper reading and now the shirt was out of the way she was tracing intricate patterns on the young witches abdomen.

Poppy had listened to Hermione describe what had happened and she could honestly not think of a single spell that would do what the brunette was describing. She frowned and flipped through a few papers in her office just to double check but there was nothing. This was entirely new, or at least had the potential to be new. The incantations for this kind of exam were rather intricate and long winded but would yield the best results.

Eventually the spell began to work and a soft glow began to slowly cover Hermione's belly starting at the initial point of contact for the wand and following the path it traced. Poppy finished tracing the pattern a moment after the white glow started and lifted her wand. The Mediwitch stepped back and the four witches watched the spell begin to work. It was easy to tell when it was done as a large image floated above Hermione's abdomen.

Poppy looked it over with a professional eye while the other three witches looked on a little more curiously than anything else.

"Yeah. It seems you were right Hermione. Everything past the cervix is just gone." Poppy explained and began to point at things that didn't make much sense to the others.

"Vagina, cervix, bladder. That's all where its supposed to be but the Uterus should be right up above the cervix and above that should be fallopian tubes and ovary. I think you were right Hermione, its just gone." Poppy frowned, she felt her heart drop at the idea that this amazing young witch wouldn't be able to bare children.

"He took it. With no regard to me or my future. He fucked me, and then he fucked everything for me." Hermione slid off the bed which cancelled the spell and she pushed her shirt down.

"Right well... that's that. Lu, it was great to see you. Owl me any time you want to get together and have lunch." Hermione stepped around the side of the bed and hugged Luna before looking at Minerva.

"I'm going back to the Manor. I hope to see you later." Hermione states only slightly more gently than she had spoken to Luna and kisses the Headmistress lightly on the lips before striding out of the hospital wish before anyone had a chance to say anything.

The three remaining witches watched her go all feeling the same about the brunettes situation. Luna though was feeling slightly more optimistic though not enough that she were able to smile like she normally would. Hermione how ever felt nothing but firm resolve. She would get her vengeance for the wrong that was done to her. She would get her revenge for every wrong she had suffered over the years and Scabior would be the one to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Smut, and i've decided who Narcissa's love interest is going to be. 10 points to your house if you can pick it. Its really not terribly obscure.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

The following few weeks were stressful for both Narcissa and Minerva as Hermione sequestered herself away in Lucius' office with all number of different spell books. The two older witches seldom saw the young woman any more. Hermione was so infrequent during meals that she made Merop take food directly to Hermione. The only reason the two older witches knew she had been eating was because Merop would bring them the dishes before washing them.

The only time Hermione ever left the office was to use the bathroom or fetch a book from a different part of the house and each night, very early in the morning she would go to bed. Minerva had taken to staying the night at the Manor to keep an eye on her young girlfriend, she still shared a bed with Narcissa as that was were Hermione seemed most comfortable. Each night Hermione would strip down to her bra and underpants and slide into bed with the typically flannel clad Minerva and Narcissa who more often than not took to wearing rather sexy negligee. She said they were comfortable and made her feel good about herself.

The pair would wake up in mornings and find the little exhausted witch passed out snuggled between the two of them. They had offered their help countless times but Hermione would always brushed them off. They rather understood, Hermione wanted to get revenge and though a lot of Hermione's friends would urge her not to go down that path Minerva and Narcissa were both for it. They understood what was taken from Hermione and had no qualms with letting her get some peace of mind or closure by hunting Scabior down.

Each morning Hermione would wake with a smile, usually because one of the two witches were always holding her, sometimes both. They had never talked about a Polyamorous relationship again after Draco and Ron had brought it up. They were happy with the relationship they had, Narcissa adored both women the longer she spent time with them and Hermione and she got along like a house on fire. Minerva obviously had an easy rapport with both of them and the feelings she held for Hermione grew each day. The three were content with the relationship they had and though Hermione and Minerva both were growing rather more sexually frustrated they had agreed to wait until after Hermione had found the Snatcher.

"Do you know much about Aspen wands Min?" Narcissa asked idly as Hermione woke to the feeling of arms around her waist and a hand playing with her hair.

"Not really why? I cant say I have seen one before Hermione's" Hermione was still so tired and so remained quiet with her eyes closed and listened to the pair.

"Its a highly prized wood for wand making. Makers love it because it looks so much like ivory. Its the qualities that are interesting though." Hermione had to fight not to smile at the enthusiasm in the youngest Black's voice.

"Go on." Minerva urged with interest.

"Well the wood makes a fine wand for charmwork, incredible even. The true owners of an Aspen wand though is usually a highly accomplished duellist or someone destined to be so." Narcissa was grinning Hermione could hear it in her voice, she also realised that it was Narcissa that was holding her. The woman gesticulated a lot when she was excited and her hand had lifted from where it had been on Hermione's hip.

"Hermione is a very good dueller. I don't thin I would want to go up against her." Minerva admitted honestly.

"No doubt but I was talking to Mr Ollivander the other day. He isn't exactly my fan but when you get him talking about wands its hard to get him to stop." Narcissa actually chuckled at this and Hermione could no longer stop herself from grinning.

Minerva noticed right away and smiling leaned over and gently kissed each still closed eye before pecking soft dry lips. Hermione finally opened her eyes when Minerva leaned back and caught the older woman by the back of the neck pulling her into a deeper kiss. A proper good-morning

"What else did he say Cissa?" Hermione asked when she finally released the slightly dazed Headmistress. Narcissa smirked at the look on usually stoic features.

"Well he said that in all his years of selling Aspen wands, and he doesn't sell to many, he has noticed that the owners of Aspen were typical strong-minded and determined. That they weren't afraid of adventures and even looked forward to a quest. He said, and I quote, 'Aspen is the wand of revolutionaries'." Narcissa finished and both Minerva and Hermione contemplated this before Hermione pulled out the wand in question.

"I would say then, that the wand chose well." Hermione smiled holding up the wand.

"Indeed." Both older witches chimed, there was a pause and then all three folded into laughter.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Rolf, I think we are going about this all wrong." Luna spoke up as she entered her and Rolf's tent, a tent that was erect in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"What do you mean?" Rolf looked up from his notes and watched as Luna undressed as she spoke. There was mud covering the bottom of her dress.

"Well it's just that while I was with the herd I thought about it. We were reading that book about male and female specific hormones and Chromosomes. I think I need the blood of females, both the unicorn and the Kelpie. Also I think it would be safe if the plants we need were female as well. Its just we are trying to regrow Mi's reproductive system not grow her a penis." Luna explained as she pulled on and over size shirt and dropped her knickers. Rolf was usually easily distracted but when it came to his and Luna's self appointed quest he found it much easier to focus.

"I see your point but what about the phoenix tear? We only know of Fawkes." Rolf pointed out as Luna set about making them both some tea.

"I don't think the phoenix will matter as much as the phoenix is all about rebirth anyway." Luna scratched her head thinking about this before nodding in agreement with her own assessment.

"Lu, you know that even once we get the stuff we need its going to take a long time to brew this potion correctly. It needs a full years cycle." Rolf reminded gently.

"I know, love. But the sooner we get the stuff the sooner we can return. Hopefully Hermione is done with her stuff so I can ask her to be my maid of honour We can get married and work on the potion through out the year." Luna smiled, she had to wait for the water to boil and so decided to wait in her future husbands lap.

"Have I told you you're amazing." Rolf asks smiling and wrapping his arms around his woman's waist.

"Several times today." Luna grinns and kisses her man on the lips in a loving appreciative gesture.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Scabior had been surviving well in his permanent home right were he and that idiot Rowle had taken the little mudblood. He had been doing sporadic trips to muggle towns and stealing from the stores. In the middle of the night where there was no one around it was so easy for him to apparate into a store and fill his little bag with what ever he so please. It was lonely living in seclusion but he had his thoughts to keep him company.

If he wasn't thinking of new and different spells to try out he was dirtying the interior of the tent with thoughts of the little mudblood. It even crossed his slowly slipping mind that he could take the tiger as well when he had caught her again though that line was thinking wasn't nearly as appealing as it was thinking of the slim body he longed for. It was easy to say that the Snatcher had developed an obsessive attachment to the girl.

"You'll come. And then I'll cum." He spoke to himself seriously before laughing at his own word play.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Molly and Arthur were in the Den when their fireplace activated and Charlie Weasley walked in looking happy to be home if slightly confused. Cheerfully the second eldest son greeted his parents and sat down in the Den with them. Arthur had been reading a muggle book Hermione had given him several years ago about muggle items and Molly was sitting quietly and knitting. Charlie was a day early on his visit.

"What brings you home early son?" Arthur finally set down the book and looked up at his son.

"Boss called me in from the colony this morning with an interesting request. He wanted me to take little Luna and her bloke Rolf up to the colony. I thought he was daft making me take them up but that Luna... wow what I wouldn't do for a woman like that. Rolf is one lucky man." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck thinking about earlier events.

"Why what did they want to go visit the colony for?" Molly frowned her motherly instincts making her instantly worried about the little blonde and her brawny fiance being around wild dragons.

"Actually Luna explained it to me. Something about a potion they were hoping to be working on very soon. Rolf said they needed the blood of a queen given freely. The man actually let Luna walk right up to one of the brooding queens with nothing but a little dagger and a small vial. It was bloody incredible. As loony as we all used to think her that witch is amazing and I wish I had that kind of instant connection with the dragons." Charlie was practically gushing as he explained and it made Arthur chuckle softly.

"So a dragon actually let her take blood?" Molly's face and tone were equal parts impressed and disbelieving.

"Absolutely. The only queen brooding right now was the most ornery beast you would ever set eyes on. Bloody thing practically purred for Luna." Charlie sat back thinking about the way the dragon had nuzzled the little smiling witch before showing the soft underside of its belly. Luna had made the cut and collected the blood before taking her wand and casting a surprisingly powerful healing spell on the small superficial cut.

"Didn't say what kind of potion they were making?" Arthur inquired curiously, dragon's blood was a common ingredient in quite a few of the more advanced potions but never did it require being collected with good intention and free will.

"Nope they sure didn't Seemed really edgy when I asked too, Rolf said it was some experimental new thing they were working on." Charlie shrugged his rather massive shoulders.

Before anyone else could speak the fireplace activated again and out stepped Ron and Draco closely followed by Ginny and Harry who in turn were followed by Neville and Hannah. Hannah had a basket in her hands when she stepped out and grinned at Molly. The two got on famously as they both very much enjoyed cooking.

"Hey guys! Charlie! It's great you're here! We are celebrating tonight." Ron chimed happily when they had all settled in the den. Hannah took the basket to the kitchen and set it on the table.

"What are we celebrating?" Molly smiles at her children and their friends and spouses.

"Neville got a job." Ginny grins at her friend and his fiancee.

"But Neville already has a job." Arthur points out slowly knowing he was missing something.

"Yes sir, but I was thinking of giving up the Auror's robes and the perfect job just opened up." Neville explained happily and as he spoke the fireplace roared to life yet again and Augusta Longbottom stepped through looking much the regal pure blood she was.

"Hello you lot. Not late am I? I was brewing a blood-replenishing potion for St Mungo's." The Longbottom matriarch called as she went into the den.

"No, Nev was just about to tell us his news." Charlie smiled at the somewhat stern faced woman and patted the seat beside him on the couch. Augusta gladly went and sat beside the dragon tamer.

"What's this news then?" Augusta asked looking at her Grandson.

"Oh right. Well i'm planning to quit the Aurors and today I got a litter from the Headmistress, she wanted to meet for lunch. She offered me a job. Turns out Professor Sprout is looking to retire at the end of the year." Neville got more and more excited the more he spoke, teaching Herbology was his dream job.

"Oh Neville, that's fantastic." Augusta and Molly both gushed at the same time.

"Well lets get this celebrating happening. I brought food from the Cauldron as well as drink." Hannah chimes happily as the group of people congratulated her man.

"Better. I'm sure you are looking forward to congratulating him later all by yourself Han?" Draco teased. Hannah's only response was a smirk and wink thrown over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen with Augusta and Molly.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione was laid out in a bath in the Manor, she had been working on her theories all day trying to get the spell she needed to work right. Narcissa had gone to check on her while Minerva was out and found the witch awkwardly trying to rub her own back. The older witch had stated that she could work for a half hour more while she went and ran a bath for the brunette and then she insisted the younger witch take a break. Hermione had put up a half hearted argument but really had no luck with it at all. There was no saying no to Narcissa Black.

Hermione had been in the bath for almost an hour when Minerva finally knocked gently on the door and stepped in. Hermione lazily opened her eyes and looked up at the stunning older witch before her a small smile forming on her lips. Minerva returned the smile happily and moved over to kneel beside the bathtub and kiss Hermione's head.

"Join me?" Hermione asks in a lazy tone the request surprising Minerva.

"I'm not sure I could join you in the bath and not touch you love." Minerva admitted honestly and Hermione just shrugged.

"So be it. I could certainly use the stress relief. It gets harder to resist you every time you touch me." Hermione confesses her eyes darkening slightly.

Minerva chews her lip for a moment before standing and beginning to remove her robes. The flush on her cheeks let her know that she was very aware of Hermione's gaze looking over her slowly revealed body. Only when she was naked did she look at the little brunette and gesture for her to move forward. Hermione complied and made space behind her waiting until her love had settled before leaning back against a delightfully naked chest.

Minerva lifted her hand and pushed the silky chocolate brown hair away from Hermione's neck and over the opposite shoulder before sliding her arms around the slim body in front of her. Hermione knew what was coming and tilted her head to the side revealing her neck as she covered Minerva's hands and arms with her own. Minerva wasted no time dropping her head and pressing her lips the the damp skin of her witches neck. Hermione's breath escaped in a soft gasp at the initial contact and lifted one of Minerva's hands to cup one of her breasts.

The Headmistress was certain she was dreaming, she had wanted this little witch since Hermione had been given back her form. She respected Hermione far to much to push for anything the witch wasn't comfortable with but it certainly didn't stop her from wanting Hermione. Now it seemed she was going to have her and as much as she wanted the witch she was determined to take it slow for Hermione. Despite taking it slow how ever, the older woman happily got the point when her hand was moved and gently rolled a decidedly hard nipple.

Hermione groaned softly and moved her had to Minerva's knee which was slightly above the water to her right. The feel of Minerva's lips and occasionally her teeth on Hermione's neck coupled with the thumb and finger lightly pinching and rolling a stiff nipple was making Hermione wet. The older woman spent many a long moment teasing the younger woman before a smaller hand holding her own pushed her idle hand beneath the water and between toned thighs. Minerva moved with slow sure movements and gently cupped the brunettes pleasantly clean shaven pussy.

Hermione moaned and bit her lip as she spread her legs as much as the disappointingly narrow tub would allow. For a short moment Minerva simply cupped her as her mouth and fingers toyed with neck and nipple. Hermione wanted to the Scot badly and Minerva could feel the difference between wet from the bath and wet from desire. Hermione was both but the Headmistress was pleasantly surprised by how wet the young witch was. A soft growl rumbled in her chest which Hermione found decidedly erotic.

"Love me gentle?" Hermione pleaded in a soft, unsure voice. The husk spoke volumes of how much the witch wanted this how ever.

"Anything you want, darling one." Minerva cooed moving her lips to take a soft ear lobe into her mouth sucking gently before tugging as the pads of slender fingers caressed smooth puffy lips gently.

Hermione dropped her head back on the strong shoulder of her lover and moaned throatily. Her only other experience carnal practices had been cruel and unwanted. Now how ever it was nothing but gentle build up of a pleasure Hermione had previously been unable to fathom. Of course she was not shy about self-love but it had been infrequent and simply did not feel the same as it did having Minerva's fingers slipping between soaked folds and teasing a tight entrance. When those fingers finally brushed a suddenly throbbing clitoris Hermione couldn't stop her hips jerking into the touch. The reaction seemed to please Minerva as the headmistress actually started to pur.

"You like that?" Minerva husked the question into Hermione's ear before turning back to her task of kissing the exposed throat and connecting shoulder.

Hermione opened her mouth to voice her affirmation, that she did in fact like that, only to choke on her words and moan loudly as the teasing fingers brushed her nub a second time this time more firmly. This was definitely the stress relief Hermione needed but even more so she needed this woman. She mentally chastised herself for making not only herself but more importantly Minerva wait for this. This being the incredible pleasure given by soft lips and fingers, the only thing that matter more to Hermione was who was giving this pleasure.

She knew without a doubt that she loved the witch whose arms she was in though Hermione didn't intend to tell her that. Not until she was sure the blight that was Scabior was removed from this earth. Until then she would simply have to show her and tell her later, something she was ok with and fully planned to show the older witch as soon at the Headmistress was done bringing her to what was sure to be an amazing orgasm.

Deft fingers slid low again and after a moment of teasing an entrance that had been clenching nothing Minerva slid home two long digits. Hermione tilted her hips instinctively another low, long moan slipping past her lips as she vocalised her approval. Minerva revelled in the feel of the tight hot muscles gripping her fingers and before she realised what she was doing bit into the junction of Hermione's neck and shoulder. The younger witch cried out in shock not because it hurt but because the teeth buried in her flesh felt so damn good.

With jaws clamped down in a dominant gesture and the deepest purr to ever come from any feline Minerva began to work her lover over. Fingers delved deep before withdrawing to the tip only to delve deep again. The nipple that had been thoroughly toyed with was finally given reprieve when Minerva dropped her hand beneath the water to join the other between Hermione's thighs. With fingers pumping into her mates tight cunt Minerva moved the other set of digits to the brunettes clit and began to rub tight circles around it. There was no chance of Hermione keeping quiet at this point, she felt so utterly amazing that there was no hope of her not vocalising in a chorus of moans and mumbled encouragements.

"Fuck. Oh Merlin, please don't stop." Hermione begged the pressure was building to a crescendo low in the young witches abdomen and she knew she was close.

Hermione had had orgasms in the past but this, this was going to blow all other climaxes out of the water. The pleasure/pain from the teeth still in her flesh only added to everything else the Headmistress was doing, the rumbling purr letting Hermione know the woman was enjoying this immensely. She felt a familiar tingling start at the base of her spine before spreading and growing through out her body and suddenly she was toppling over the edge into oblivion as she came hard from her lovers skilled fingers.

Hermione screamed Minerva's name which, startlingly, cause the Scot to topple over into her own climax as she came with the woman between her knees. It was something that had never happened to the woman who was bringing her lover down gently, never had Minerva achieved an orgasm without being touched. It only cemented things for the older witch, this woman between her legs, in her arms was 100% hers and she aimed to always make Hermione want to belong to her.

"Mm. Rogue wants you to know that even though you are the smaller cat she is ok with you marking us as your mate and is willing to submit to you." Hermione's tone conveyed how thoroughly sated she was and Minerva slowly withdrew, both fingers and teeth.

"That much is obvious or I fear that would not have been nearly so gentle." Minerva chuckled softly before gently lapping at the little trails of blood trickling from the bite she had left behind. It would hurt a lot worse later but like a werewolf's bite the mating mark couldn't be healed with magic. It was the only thing she was sorry for, for causing Hermione future pain.

"Can I taste you?" Hermione asked after several silent minutes, the question startled the headmistress.

"Of course but you must know... I came when you did. You don't owe me anything." Minerva confessed with a slight flush, she wasn't really embarrassed that it had happened but it was not something she ever expected to admit out loud either.

"You did? Wow... that's so sexy." Hermione turned in the witches arms and looked at her with dark chocolate eyes. Minerva shivered at the lusty look.

"I did, it was a first for me." Minerva explained a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hm. That is very good to know. I still want to taste you, Min." Hermione's tone was so husky she practically purred the words out. Minerva shivered and nodded her own eyes returning to their previously desire darkened hue.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Narcissa for her part was in the office penning a letter, she still shared a bed with the two witches but had a rather hopeful feelings that she would soon have to convince them to share a bed just the two of them. During a recent trip to the Alley Narcissa had bumped into someone and had a rather surprisingly pleasant conversation with the younger witch for almost an hour. When the older witch was asked on an actual date Narcissa had politely requested a rain check, a little too focused on Hermione right now.

Hearing the new lovers finally giving in to their growing needs hard sparked Narcissa to write the letter she was just getting ready to finish. The young witch was very attractive and Narcissa was well and over men after her experience with Minerva. She planned fully not to let the pretty witch slip away, she was convinced there could be something between herself and the young Gryffindor and dammit she was going to take a chance for once.

 _KB,_

 _Wondering if you would be interested in dinner at the manor tomorrow evening with myself and my two live in companions. Let me know as soon as you can with a time that you will be arriving and I will lower the wards so you can apparate straight onto the grounds. Hoping you are agreeable._

 _Calling in the rain check,_

 _Narcissa Black._

Once the letter was complete the witch put it in an envelope and sealed it with the Black family wax stamp before giving the letter to the silent black greater horned owl sitting on the sill of the window. Narcissa listened to the familiar sounds Minerva was making and chuckled to herself before heading down stairs to check on this evenings dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this will be the second last chapter, and the next will be considerably shorter and slight 'epilogue'.**

 **Also for those faint of heart this chapter has the rather detailed confrontation between Hermione/Rogue and Scabior.**

* * *

When Hermione and Minerva came down stairs the next evening for dinner and walked into the Dining room and stopped. Sitting at the table smiling beside Narcissa was a witch neither of them or their acquaintances had seen or heard of in a little while. Minerva was a little perplexed, it was very unexpected for this particular witch to show up in the Manor of all places. Hermione on the other hand switched gears pretty quick going from confusion to elation and when the two witches gazes met they both squealed and met in the middle.

"Hermione!"

"Katie!"

The two older witches watched the old school mates reunite with a tight hug and somewhat uncharacteristic bouncing. Minerva went and sat across from Narcissa and pointedly raised an eyebrow at the witch who noticed and shrugged. Only when the two young witches were done hugging and talking at the same time did they join the other two at the table. They settled beside their respective partners and waited for Merop to magic the food to the table.

"So Katie where have you been? You totally dropped off the face of the earth." Hermione asks once the food showed up.

"Actually after the war Leanne and I, well we had been dating since sixth year. We decided we wanted to go travelling. When I told my folks I was gay they didnt take it well so they told me if I was going travelling with a woman that I shouldnt come home. A couple months into the trip we were in Spain and Leanne ended up spending a little too much time with a witch there. She dumbed me and I travelled alone. When the money ran out I stopped and did some work." Katie explained and shrugged. It was obvious that though it hurt, she was over Leanne.

"Your parents kicked you out because you like women?" Minerva asked a deep frown on her face, she knew what it was like she supposed but in this time it was less of an occurrence.

"Oh yeah. Bloody backward fools. But it doesn't matter. So far i've done ok. I literally bumped into a broom maker in Greece. Wow, that was fantastic. He paid me to help him in his workshop. Cleaning mostly, at least to begin with but then he started to teach me. It was great but I missed home. Got home just in time to bump into Ms. Black here." Katie smiled happily at Narcissa who returned the gesture.

"You and Cissa are dating?" Hermione asks with a grin wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"I think we are going to try." Narcissa speaks up when Katie gives her a questioning look.

"You're going to kick us out of your bed aren't you?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at the other woman who smirked.

"I was going to talk to you both about that yes." She chuckled but Katie looked suddenly confused.

"I'm not sure what Cissa told you but I spent the last several months in the body of an extremely angry tiger. Its a long story. But Rogue, that's the tigers name, mauled and killed Lucius when he attempted to force himself on Narcissa. These two left Rogue out and we kind of bonded with Narcissa. I've shared a bed with her since." Hermione explains and Katie slowly nods her understanding.

"Where does the Headmistress come into all this." Katie tilted her head in much the curious dog kind of way, it was a bit cute.

"Min and Hermione are shagging. Which is another reason i'm kicking you both out of my bed." Narcissa informs smirking at the pair across from herself and Katie. Minerva bushed faintly but Hermione just grinned.

"I didnt think I would enjoy it, not after how my first time went but... wow." Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's knee.

"She is quite talented huh?" Narcissa chuckled remembering her night with the adept Headmistress.

"Wait wait! Hermione and Minerva McGonagall? Dammit I need to tell Alicia. Secondly you slept with the Headmistress?" Katie was both shocked and interested.

"Why do you need to tell Alicia?" Hermione inquired before putting some chicken in her mouth.

"Because back in your 4th year Alicia, Angela and I were all messing around trying to pick who was gay and who wasn't We made a game of deciding who was gay and then guessing who said person would end up with. Alicia said you were straight and would end up with Harry but Angela and I picked gay. I said McGonagall and Angela said Fleur." Katie explained amused.

"Why was I even an option?" Minerva frowned at this information.

"Um, because Hermione held the most admiration for you. A.k.a she had the biggest crush!" Katie snickered when Hermione deftly beaned her with a corn kernel.

"Did you really?" Minerva turned to her little witch with playful eyes.

"I neither confirm nor deny that accusation." Hermione says clearing her throat with an 'ahem-hem' and sticking her nose in the air like a particular 'High Inquisitor' they all once knew.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Hey Harry! Did you hear?" Ron asked jogging up to his best mate, he seemed both anxious and excited. Feeling Harry could understand completely in that moment.

"Yeah. He was spotted in a muggle town just North West of the Forest of Dean." Harry spoke as the two briskly made there way up to the Minister's office.

They were fully planning to go and find their mark but they needed Kingsley's approval specifically to do that. Without approval they might as well give up their jobs for going AWOL, there was no way they were going to let this one slip away. As it happened how ever Kingsley was on his way to find them and they met half way down.

"You need a team. Might as well get Longbottom and Malfoy. Take a kit and please... don't tell Hermione. Just bring him straight back here." Kingsley says in a low conspirators tone. The boys hesitated for only a moment before nodding.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Luna and Rolf had only just apparated back to their cottage when they received an owl from Molly Weasley. They bird wasn't waiting and inside stopped at the open window dropped the envelope on the small stack already on the table below the window and few off again. Luna smiled and waved to the owl before going inside their home and gathering up the letters. They were all from Molly Weasley except for two that were from Ginny and the other from Hermione.

"All from Molly?" Rolf asked gently setting down their satchel and unpacking it.

"Most. I will write her later. We definitely have everything?" Luna asked leaning into her man as he took out the last vial.

"Lets see..." He said and proceeded to pick up each vial and state the contents.

"Unicorn blood...

"Dragon blood...

"Kelpie blood...

"Mermaid roe...

"Phoenix tears...

"Wild Red Raspberry leaves...

"Red Clover...

"Stinging Nettle...

"Yep that's all of it except the last thing we need." Rolf states when he was done and he placed the items in a small hidden cupboard above the window in their kitchen.

"Except the spell which I will start work on tomorrow." Luna slipped her arms around her soon to be husbands waist.

"Great so... can we get some sleep before dinner?" Rolf asks wrapping his arm around his little witch and lifting her.

"When say sleep do you mean sleep or maybe making love for a while before helping me make dinner, eating and then going to bed early?" Luna asks wrapping her skirt covered legs around Rolf's hips.

"Insatiable witch." Rolf growls huskily already taking them to the bedroom.

"Yes... yes I am." Luna nipped his neck making his groan deeply.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Babe!" Minerva shot up off the couch where she had been reading the Daily Prophet, or more specifically the drivel that made up the paper, and dashed upstairs heeding her loves urgent call.

Since their dinner with Narcissa and Katie Bell three nights ago the two had had a lot of time to themselves and though it was considerably easier to convince the brunette to spend time with her lover she was still just as determined. Minerva might have been upset with the decidedly one track mindedness of her love except she wouldn't be Hermione if the brunette wasn't driven.

When Minerva made it upstairs she went straight to the office only to find herself surprised to see Hermione wasn't in there. Frowning she headed two doors down to the room they shared, Minerva was technically 'unofficially' living with Hermione and Narcissa at this point. The brunette was rummaging through her clothes in the dresser in there and pulling out jeans and a tee. Before she noticed the Scot standing in the room the little brunette pulled the summer dress she had on over her shoulders and scooped up the bra that had already been on the bed.

"Darling?" Minerva inquired as she made herself known.

Hermione continued putting on the bra but looked up at Minerva, the grin on her face was a little bit frightening to the Headmistress and she realised something big was about to happen. Shifting on her feet Minerva watched as her young witch pulled on the tee and then the jeans before taking up her aspen wand. Hermione walked over and kissed Minerva hard on the lips before leaning back and looking at the woman searchingly.

"I've figured it out. I'm going to find him. Right now. Will you come?" Hermione's tone wasn't pleading, it wasn't soft. There was nothing but fierce determination in those chocolate eyes Minerva loved to stare into.

"I'm with you always, my love." Minerva didnt hesitate with her own response and took out her wand as Hermione stepped into her and slid her free arm around her waist.

" _Reditum._ " Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes and focussed solely on her beaded purse.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Scabior was outside the tent enjoying the sunshine when a soft rippling could be seen on his wards before they shattered with a broken glass sound. No sooner did the suddenly alert Snatcher get to his feet did he find himself disarmed. Turning to the side he was a mixture of pleased, shocked and terrified to see the mudblood and Ol' McGonagall standing a few paces away. His expression finally settled on lecherous making Hermione swallow in revulsion.

"Hello mudblood, it's been a while. How are you feeling?" Scabior, if he had been in his right mind, would have realised baiting the little witch was a bad idea.

Without realising what was happening, over the year, Scabior's use of dark arts and the rapes and other atrocities he committed on men and women alike, had caused his mind to slip slowly into insanity. Now he was only barely aware of the man he used to be, not enough to have any effect. All he wanted was to bend over the little witch and take her until she begged him to stop and then take her some more. The fact that the extremely formidable Headmistress of Hogwarts was also present didnt even register.

"Angry." Hermione stated casting the _incarcerous_ spell on the man.

Scabior didnt even struggle when he found himself magically bound, instead he laughed and it became obvious to both women that the insane man was turned on. Hermione shivered as a wave of revulsion swept through her being and she swallowed again. She knew what she was going to do and she had no real problems with it, this mad man had taken too much from her, but the thought that he wanted her still was revolting.

"Give me what you got, baby." Scabior cooed in what Minerva was sure he thought was an appealing tone.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva grimaced at the words but when she turned to look at Hermione she gasped. She realised, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was witnessing something she would probably never see again. No longer was Hermione a simple, attractive, little brunette. Instead there were significant changes to the witches body. Changes that made the witch both terrifying and beautiful, the sight was breathtaking.

Where Hermione's silky chocolate hair had once been gentle shades of brown it was now very dark, almost black with obvious orange streaks running through it. Hermione's fingers were tipped with vicious looking claws and there was a very short orange and black layer of fur on her arms and face. Along with the claws Hermione's teeth were also longer and sharper, she looked quite feral and her usually chocolate eyes glowed a perfect mix of yellow and brown. The most significant change was the lashing tail that had silently broken through the back of the blue jeans. It was startlingly clear that Hermione and Rogue were merged in a seemingly impossible way. They were both getting revenge without robbing one another the pleasure.

Minerva stared in wonder as the lithe, toned body stalked towards the wizard with uncanny feline grace. Seeing the creature that was her mate like this was surprisingly a bit of a turn on for the older witch and even when the beast magically divested the man of his clothes she couldn't turn away. Like a moth drawn to a flame Minerva watched with rapt attention as the animal before her stood behind the snatcher and cruelly raked her deadly claws down his back.

Scabior screamed his sudden agony and finally realised just how much trouble he was in, he was going to die today and it wasn't going to be quick. He began to beg and weep but Hermione/Rogue was deaf to the sound. Minerva looked on the man with nothing but disgust and slight pity, she would not stop her witch from having her revenge. The beast circled the weeping bleeding man and randomly lashed out opening more wounds and making him scream.

This went on for several long minutes and soon Scabiors sobs and screams turned to weak gasps and Hermione/Rogue circled and stopped in front of him. Minerva felt ill at how bad the man looked, there was very little of his skin that wasn't torn and bleeding. Even still she wouldn't stop her lover and she wouldn't look away. The animal stared at the bleeding man, she could hear something that Minerva couldn't from where she was standing. Lifting a clawed hand Hermione inspected her claws for a moment before reaching out with a single razor sharp claw.

Oh so slowly Hermione opened the man up, pushing her claw deep into skin and muscle she made an opening. Scabior was so weak that he choked on his pained screams as he was opened up, his innards revealed. Hermione/Rogue surprised Minerva though, as the woman expected the creature to completely eviscerate the man. Instead the creature stepped back stared at the gaping abdomen for a moment before looking at her wand.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

The four Aurors had been moving through the forest when they first heard the faint screams of pain in the distance. They had spared a glance before taking off at a run in the direction the sound had come from. It had taken them too long to make the distance though. When they got there it was to find a gruesome sight, Scabior was weak and there was blood everywhere. Hermione was also covered in blood as she looked at her wand while Minerva watched on silently. Before they could act Hermione began to speak low and menacing, the voice coming out like a growl, perhaps because so much of her was tiger.

"You took everything from me. You, and that stain Bellatrix and that... oh that pathetic man you followed so blindly..." Hermione laughed as she looked at the man slowly bleeding to death. Scabior looked back with pleading eyes.

"Sweet Bella, while she tortured me to near insanity, she describe what she did to my innocent parents when she found them. I thought they would be safe but she laughed at me and told me I was naive She took my past because that filth demanded it." Hermione continued in a cruel merciless tone.

"And then you... Oh Scabior, did you know? Did you know how much I longed to have little children? Did you know that I thought it was safe to have those thoughts because that tyrant was dead? I had no partner but I already had my children's names picked out... And then you... What did you do to me Scabior?" Hermione looked at the man who swallowed convulsively.

"T...-took... took it-t allllll." The man coughed and gasped and chocked the words out.

"That's right. Everything I wanted, everything I had. You and those pathetic wastes of ejaculation took it from me. I dream about it you know... how much it hurt when you made that choice." Hermione held her wand out to her side and as she continued to speak flames streamed from her wand.

"It as like you lit a fire inside my body where I couldn't douse it or put it out and spread. It hurt so intensely." Hermione flicked her and and the fire took the shape of a flaming small tiger.

For the five onlookers and the man near death there was no mistaking what the fire was. Fiendfyre. Minerva, more so than the others, realised just how much hate her little witch had in her. The flaming tiger paced back and forth in front of the man as it shrunk to palm size. It was incredible for all present just how much control Hermione/Rogue had over the cursed fire. Fire that was extremely hard for even those who practice dark arts to control.

"You lit a little flame inside me Scabior and it spread slowly. So slowly until it finally simmered down and became hatred. Your thoughtless choices had killed you today Scabior, not me. Do you understand?" Hermione asks in a deadly calm voice that terrified the boys.

"Y-yes." Scabior choked out his response and sobbed as Hermione opened her palm and the little flaming tiger leapt into it.

With no further words the witch stepped forward and physically opened the mans abdomen before placing the little fiendfire tiger inside the mans body. With what was left of his strength Scabior screamed and screamed a blood curdling scream that would have the boys for the rest of their lives as she fire within grew burning from the inside out. Hermione stepped back and watched until finally, gradually, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes on the ground beneath a flaming tiger. The creature looked at Hermione before she flicked her wand and cancelled the spell.

Minerva stepped up beside her witch finally and with the flick of her wand summoned a piece of wood from near by and transfigured it into an urn. Another flick of her wand had a small circular wind lifting the ashes and feeding them into the urn before she replaced the lid and sealed it magically. With a levitation charm the headmistress floated the urn right into Harry's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Take him to Kingsley, tell him I said he deserved every bit of what happened and that I would like to speak with him in a couple of day." Minerva demanded in her typical stern tone, a tone the boys were very familiar with. They all nodded and with a glance at Hermione they all apparated away.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione had changed again when Minerva looked back at her, she was considerably more human looking only the difference being her usual chocolate eyes were now a bright amber, a change the witch seemed to know was a permanent one. There was one other change to her witch, Hermione's teeth, specifically her canines, were longer and sharper than they should have been. They still seemed to fit her mouth but when her lips were parted they were quite obvious.

"I can smell your arousal Min." Hermione spoke finally, her voice no lover full of menace but now soft and husky.

"It wasn't the act, but seeing you like that. Is it wrong to have been turned on by that?" Minerva's tone was also soft but more unsure than husky.

"Wrong to be turned on by your mate? Not even a little." Hermione purred out flicking her wand and silently summoning her old wand and beaded bag before wrapping her arms around Minerva.

"You sure?" Minerva whispers as her own arms wrap around her little witch.

"Positive." Hermione returns softly as she apparates them directly to their room at the Manor.

Minerva stepped back when her witch let her go and looked curiously as the witch scourgified the blood from her skin and removed her clothes hurriedly before vanishing them. Hermione looked up and watched her witch swallow thickly as she looked at her. Standing naked Hermione shifted on her feet but didnt move closer before speaking.

"My hate is gone. Wont you fill the empty with love?" Hermione asks in a soft suddenly scared and insecure voice.

"Of course. I do love you Hermione." Minerva says offering the words for the first time but they were heartfelt and they both knew this.

"I love you too little cat. Let me have you?" Hermione asked decidedly more confident as her eyes darkened.

"Any way you like." Minerva literally offered herself up to her mate and Hermione smiled.

Without speaking the little brunette stepped closer and slowly, reverently undressed her woman. Taking off outer robes before starting on the lighter inner robes and then finally underwear. Hermione removed the bra and gently cupped firm breasts for only a moment before dropping to her knees and gently pulling down silk panties for Minerva to step out of. As the brunette was rising to her feet she took a moment to lean in and give a fleeting lick to slick wet folds.

"Turn around, I want you on your hands and knees." Hermione whispers the gentle command.

Minerva complies happily and kneels on the bed before leaning forward supporting herself on hands and knees as requested. She adjusted so her legs were spread and her body braced in this position. She didnt look back as she heard Hermione shuffle around behind her and hiss softly for a moment before kneeling between Minerva's spread calves. Hands settled on strong feminine hips and then moved down over the firm flesh of Minerva's ass.

Fingers dipped between soaked folds and gently stroked Minerva's clit before two fingers were pushed deep into the eager pussy. Minerva moaned in pleasure before whimpering in loss as the fingers were removed far too soon. She didnt realise she was about to be filled by something surprisingly more satisfying. Minerva realised what was happening immediately and pushed back trying to be filled quicker. The hiss from Hermione a moment ago made more sense when Hermione bottomed out inside the Headmistress but a thought occurred to the woman.

"You know I'm too old to bare children right?" Minerva asked as gently as she could considering how deep and husky her voice was.

"This isn't about breeding. This is about making you know you're mine." Hermione moaned the words. This transfiguration was amazing, everything felt incredible and Minerva was oh-so tight.

"Then fuck me. Please." Minerva groaned the words as Hermione withdrew.

The witches moaned together as Hermione pushed back inside and gradually the younger witch began to increase the pace of her thrusts. The feel of Minerva's pussy clenching around her temporary appendage was maddening. Hermione moved her thrusts halting momentarily as she put her knees down on the back of Minerva's legs effectively pinning the older woman's knees to the bed. She was sure it was uncomfortable but she needed the height advantage that it offered.

Once settled on Minerva's legs the smaller witch leaned forward pressing her front along Minerva's back. One of Hermione's hands braced on the bed as the other slid down and covered Minerva's on the sheets. Twining their fingers Minerva held her loves hand as she panted and moaned softly before moving her other hand to cover Hermione's and move it down between her legs. The hint was far from subtle and Hermione understood exactly what Minerva wanted.

As Minerva held her hand in place Hermione began to circle and stroke the firm nub under her fingers as she began moving in and out of her lover again. This knew position made Hermione's movements far shorter but Minerva moaned louder. For the older woman the position was pure perfection. Hermione's knew angle and her length had the younger witch rubbing on the little patch of heaven along her silky front wall, that coupled with the fingers stimulating her clit she was fast on her way to heaven and beyond.

It was still fantastic for Hermione too, she was still deep but because it felt so much better for Minerva the muscles were gripping and clenching her cock. With a moan of her own as the couple sky rocketed towards oblivion Hermione dropped her head and kissed the older woman's shoulder and the nape of her neck. The little kisses only added to it and Minerva gasped out a warning of her impending climax. Hermione took that as her cue and licked the junction of Minerva's neck and shoulder.

As Hermione felt herself let go, her sterile seed released into her lover as her teeth sank deep into her loves flesh. The feeling of thick ropes of cum being shot into her cunt had Minerva moaning but she screamed her completion as the sharp canines of her lover pierced her skin and they came together. It took them a little while to come down from the intense orgasm they had shared. Minerva was the first as her arm gave out and she collapsed on the bed with Hermione on top of her still buried, tooth and cock.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever felt that good." Minerva purred the words out as Hermione released her jaws and licked at the little rivulets of blood.

"Good. No one ever will again either if its not me." Hermione growled out the lusty promise as she rolled on her side pulling her lover with her, she was not ready to not be inside the witch.

The two lay quietly for several long minutes, there joined hands remained so and Hermione cupped the slick puffy folds between her loves legs without stimulating the recovering woman. Minerva didnt mind a little bit that she was still of Hermione and the possessive hand covered her. She sighed happily and relaxed with her eyes closed. The Headmistress' eyes only opened when she had fully recovered and Hermione shifted slightly.

"I really do love you Hermione." Minerva whispered sincerely.

"I love you too, you're my everything." Hermione spoke softly in her loves ear as her hips began to slowly rock back and forth, her semi erect cock quickly rising to full mast when her love moaned softly.

This time when they made love it was slow and gentle with a chorus of husky encouragements and shared words of love.

 **For a brief explanation because i know i dont really acknowledge it at all... _Reditum_ is my own little creation and in my mind i decided Hermione would spend her time finding a way to make the complete reverse of the 'Accio' spell. So instead of summoning her beaded purse, which she knew Scabior had, she made a way to summon herself to the purse. In my mind it involved reversing the spell and adding an apparate element to it. **

**Reviews please**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter and its set over several months. There will be a short epilogue after this chapter but its drawing to its end.**

 **On that note, i am planning to finish Dueller's Legacy and possibly (i make no promises) but possibly From the Depths before i start any new projects.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Luna was pacing a small room two months after their return from collecting the ingredients for their project. Now she was waiting on her Maid of Honor, who was late and her bridesmaid. It was too many minutes before Hermione stumbled into the room quickly followed by Ginny. They did look quite lovely in their flowing pastel rainbow coloured summer dresses with white shoes and daisy chain crowns in their hair.

"God LuLu. I'm so sorry, Minerva was late getting to the manor and then when we got to the Burrow Ginny wasn't even out of bed. Ugh, at any rate you can thank Fleur that we didn't miss it entirely." Hermione rushed to explain but Luna just smiled happy to see her two closest female friends there.

"That's ok. I was just getting a little anxious. Did the Headmistress not stay at the manor last night? Did you have a fight?" Luna asked and took the offered seat as Hermione set about doing her hair.

"Nothing like that. She had to patrol last night though so by the time she was done she decided to just sleep at the castle." Hermione explained gently running the brush through soft silky blonde hair.

"Have you two ever even had a fight?" Ginny asks frowning getting the numerous flowers for Luna's hair in order.

"Define fight. We had disagreed on conversation topics but mostly we get along very well." Hermione shrugged her tone far from bragging.

"Seriously? Every couple fights. Surely she does something that annoys you or vice versa." Ginny raises her eyebrows incredulously.

"No seriously. I love everything about her. She's mine, i'm hers. We get along perfectly." Hermione was beginning the braids and twists and pinning them in place in Luna's hair adding the flowers as she goes.

"Why aren't you both getting married then?" Luna speaks up looking at Hermione in the mirror.

"We've never talked about it I guess." Shrugging Hermione continued doing the witches hair.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Can you believe Hannah is catering her own wedding?" Molly spoke to Hermione and Minerva as they were sitting patiently waiting for the start of Neville and Hannah's wedding ceremony.

"She catered Lu and Rolf's wedding so I think its great." Katie spoke up from just behind the three women, Narcissa was sitting beside her.

"Right? Her food is great. She cant be disappointed if she does it herself." Hermione grins back at Katie and rubs to belly.

"Bottomless pit." Narcissa coos playfully and Minerva and Molly both snicker.

It was three weeks until the start of the new school year and Hannah and Neville wanted to get married during the summer so they would have time to go on their honey moon. Neville had been great for Hermione since that day in the forest, he understood better than the others how Hermione had felt and when she began feeling a little remorseful, not that she had killed him but that she had drawn it out, she went and spoke with Neville.

"She is insatiable." Minerva smirked and Hermione leaned into her.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"How was the first day back Headmistress?" Hermione asked smiling as her lover stomped into their bedroom.

"Hectic. Ro and Septima announced they were planning to marry after dinner. Rolanda and Septima. Who would have thought." Minerva spoke as she undressed.

"Awe that's so great." Hermione said putting her book down and getting up as Minerva went to find something to wear to bed.

"I suppose it is. Ro seems happy and the students seem far more inclined to take Arithmancy now." Minerva explained as a slight confused looked crossed her features as Hermione stepped up behind her and with hands on her hips turned her towards the bed and guided her to it, gently pushing her onto it.

"Well that is definitely good. I did find Professor Vector a little unapproachable back when I was taking classes." Hermione says conversationally as she gets some oil out of the draw beside the bed.

"Well I am glad you were at least reasonable enough to still take Arithmancy. Of course you took everything but divination in your 3rd year." Minerva spoke over her shoulder as she watched what her witch was doing.

"I was a bit keen." Hermione chuckled remembering her third year. Aside from all the Sirius stuff it was easily her quietest year.

"A bit. I'm not sure I have ever seen you as excited as you were when I gave you that time turner." Minerva smirked her eyes darkening slightly when the witch straddled her backside.

"Never?" Hermione purred the words as her hands smoothed up the older woman's back spreading out the oil as she went.

"Well, school related." Minerva practically hummed the words and lay down resting her head on her arms folded in front of her.

"That's what I thought." Hermione chuckled as she firmly massaged the knots from Minerva's back. By the time she was done the Headmistress was snoring softly.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place with Draco and Ron. The boys had informed the young woman of what Hermione had done months ago. They had withdrawn slightly but Ginny stepped up, she knew Hermione would need more friendship in her life. No one had known what exactly had happened to Hermione's family, the bit about Bellatrix Lestrange hunting them down in Australia had startled them.

Of course a lot of people had suffered loss because of the war. Andy lost her daughter and son in law, Teddy lost both his parents. The Weasley's lost Fred. Neville lost his parents the first time Voldemort fell. Harry lost Sirius, the closest thing to a father he had. Draco lost his own free will and sense of safety that should have been offered by his home. There had been plenty of loss but it had hurt most when learning of everything taken from Hermione.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked after a while.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it kind of be like rubbing her nose in it?" Ron frowned while he thought about it.

"You guys are seriously underestimating her. She's going to be fine with this." Ginny huffed thinking the whole thing was stupid.

"You didn't see her Gin. He took her chance and she was... Salazar's snake she was terrifying." Draco mumbled a little shamed to be speaking of his friend, his mother's best friend, so lowly.

"You are all being ridiculous! This is something we are supposed to be excited about and you don't even want to tell your best friend? Cowards." Ginny bit out completely frustrated at this point and picking up her wand from the table she stomped to the fireplace and flooed to the Manor.

When Ginny stepped through she was greeted by the sight of Narcissa sitting sideways on Katie's lap with an arm around the younger witches shoulders. Katie had her hand on Narcissa's outside thigh and was nibbling the older witches jaw. Ginny smirked and cleared her throat, she knew full well that they were aware of the fact she was there. Finally the couple looked up grinning at the younger red-head.

"Are they here?" Ginny asks moving over and sitting down on the couch beside Katie.

"They will no doubt be making the loop again any minute. How are you Gin?" Narcissa ask smiling at the younger woman.

"I'm ok. You both?" Ginny stretched out a little and looked at her old Gryffindor house mate and the Slytherin in the room.

"Actually we are great. It took a lot of effort wearing her down, but Cissa has finally agreed to marry me." Katie beamed at this admission and Narcissa smiled and kissed Katie gently on the lips.

"Oh my gosh! That's bloody fantastic." Ginny gushed happy for the couple. The two had been dating for a year come next Saturday.

"Thanks. What about you and Harry?" Narcissa inquired as she played with Katie's long dark hair.

"We should be getting married quite soon actually." Ginny spoked distractedly as a cat dashed in with a little otter chasing after it.

The cat stopped and turned arching her back and hissing menacingly at the otter, the otter didn't care even a little bit and ploughed straight into the cat tackling in to the floor. The two little animals wrestled and nattered and growled and hissed at one another for several long minutes before realising they had an audience. Minerva and Hermione both looked up meowing and chirping in greeting before they transformed back to their human selves.

"Did we have plans I forgot about?" Hermione inquired from where she was sitting with her legs folded beneath her between Minerva's open legs. They were both wearing slack and where Minerva was wearing a V-neck top Hermione was wearing a tank top.

"Nope. I actually have news if you want to hear it." Ginny smiles at the pair that remain on the floor.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Minerva says playfully and Hermione leans into her making the older woman wrap her arms around the little brunette.

"Well... Harry and I kind of found out yesterday that we... um..." Ginny trailed off suddenly anxious when Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You bitch! You're pregnant and you are only now telling me? Where are the boys?" Hermione's accusation fell short due to the obvious excitement in her voice.

"Merlin's Balls. They are cowards. I hate to say it but they didn't want to tell you. They are afraid of you." Ginny huffed folding her arms and pouting.

"Ah they have always been scared of me. It hurts that they think I would be unhappy to know my best friends are having a baby. I hope you pass that on." Hermione just shrugs it off and grins at Ginny.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

It was almost 18 months after Hermione has exacted her revenged when she got an early morning owl from Luna. She was laying on her bed alone and missing her mate when the tapping on the window started. With a slight huff the brunette got off the bed and opened the window letting the owl in. When she took the letter she rubbed the familiar barn owls feathered breast before instructing it to go down to the kitchen window where Merop would have some water and bacon for him.

The owl hooted its thanks and turned and fluttered out the window while Hermione walked over to the bed and sat back down. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her back she settled and opened the envelope pulling out the little missive.

 _Mi,_

 _Hoping you and Minerva can come to the cottage after lunch. Say 1 o'clock. Send the otter with your answer. It's important._

 _Lu and Rolf._

Hermione made interested face before getting up and going into the bathroom where she undressed and took a quick bath before getting out and drying off. Just as she was walking back into the bedroom the door opened and Minerva stepped inside. Hermione smiled brightly as she towel dried her hair. Minerva returned the smile even as her eye's darkened.

"Grief I wish I had time to ravage you." Minerva confessed huskily.

"Don't talk about it if you cant follow through." Hermione pouted playfully pulling on some panties and then jeans, Minerva stepped up to her and pulled her into her arms before she could get any further.

"I'm sorry, I need to get back to school I was just wondering if you wanted to come and have breakfast at the Castle." Minerva purred the words as she kissed her loves neck and her hands slid from hips up to cup gloriously naked breasts.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast." Hermione husks pressing herself in the warm hands teasing her nipples.

"Like wise but... it's the first day back for term, i'm obligated." Hermione groaned as Minerva's mouth replaced her fingers on the brunette's left breast.

"Babe if you want me to join you for breakfast you have to stop... save it for tonight." Hermione placed her hands on strong shoulders and gently pushed the woman away.

"You're right. I just cant get enough of you even after almost two years." Minerva pulled her love into a hug and kissed the top of her head as arms thread around her neck.

"I am so glad of that and can only hope it stays that way for the rest of our life." Hermione smiled and pulled Minerva into a deep love filled kiss.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Hermione and Minerva appeared in the field at the edge of the woods a short distance from a quaint little cottage. It was shortly after lunch and so far the day had been dragging out for both women who had been at the castle all day but longing to be in bed together. Hermione had opted to stay at the castle in the library with Madame Pince after they got talk about new stock during breakfast. Reluctantly they decided to heed Luna's summons after lunch so they casually walked up to the cottage. The door opened before they could knock.

"Come on in ladies." Rolf ushered the two smiling brightly when he saw them.

"Hello Rolf, you are looked chipper." Minerva points out as she and Hermione walk into the house.

"Absolutely. Come on into the sitting room. Got time for some tea?" He asks guiding them into the small cozy dining room.

"Sure. Filius said he would man the stations for me." Minerva looked to her witch who nodded her agreement.

Rolf guided them into the room where Luna was sitting with a small black pouch on the coffee table beside a tray already laden with cups, tea pot, sugar and milk and a nice selection of tea's. Hermione and Minerva sat on the small lover seat with Luna in an armchair to their right and Rolf settling in the armchair to their left. With soft hello's and how are you's the group set about making tea. Minerva had forgotten all about the conversation she had had with Luna almost two years prior so when things remained silent too long she urged their hosts to explain.

"So the letter we got said it was important we be here?" Minerva hedged before sipping her tea.

"Go on then love." Luna urged the man across the coffee table from her.

"Right well. A couple of years ago Luna and I decided we wanted to create a special potion. We planned it all out, listed many different things with properties we needed and mathed out the time and technique our potion would require. We were a few months off on the final mark but eventually we got there." Rolf explained and Hermione smiled.

"So you need a couple of test dummies?" Hermione's question was only half teasing but she was surprised when Rolf shook his head and smiled.

"It's been tested on a few domestic creatures using a size and weight ratio." Luna supplied. At this point Minerva had remembered that lunch date and afternoon and her eyes widened though she remained silent.

"Then, what do you need us for?" Hermione frowned confused at this point.

"Well as it happens. A could of years back we learned of a friend suffering a horrible tragedy. We owed a lot to this person so we decided to try and give our friend something they absolutely deserve. Something we have been thinking has been tormenting our friend and holding her back." Rolf spoke cryptically and Hermione was still confused but before she could ask Luna spoke up.

"If you could have babies, how soon do you think you would have them?" The little blonde asked bluntly and Hermione's eyes hardened slightly.

"I'd have them tomorrow if I could." Hermione's tone was flat and she looked down at her cup, Minerva nodded in agreement to Hermione's words.

"I still don't understand." Hermione adds when she looks up.

Luna slowly untied the pouch and gently reached in, Minerva and Hermione both gaped when the blonde pulled out a small glowing yellow vial and gently sat it on the coffee table in front of Hermione. Both visiting witches stared for a long moment, Minerva fought tears with her realisation of the vials contents. The swirling soft blue and pink glow meaning far more to her than it did to Hermione who looked both astonished and confused.

"What is this?" Hermione inquired almost too afraid to touch the vial.

"This Hermione, is a potion you are going to take within the next three days. The three days following are going to be excruciating and for that we have to apologise but there was no way around it. For the three days after the pain stops you are going to be extremely..." Rolf flushed faintly and trailed off but his wife gladly finished for him.

"Very horny." Luna supplied but the explanation only made Hermione frown deeper.

"I'm not sure I understand." Hermione says softly trying not to hope that what her friends were saying meant what she thought it did.

"This potion is highly unique and was designed with a very specific purpose. We had to get the ingredients under very specific circumstances and use herbs with very specific qualities. Starting the potion was the easy part but we could only add one ingredient at a time once a month. It took us 8 months of brewing and then another 5 months after that of constant stirring. Thankfully the self stirring cauldron was a reliable one." Rolf explained and Hermione and Minerva listened with rapt attention looking to Luna when she began speaking.

"The biggest issue we had was sustaining the potion. It has an extremely short shelf life unless bottled correctly. We had to bottle it in a way that had never in the history of magic been done before. Which meant I needed to create a spell. Over those months I tried a few different things but they didn't seem to work. Finally I managed to create the spell, a complex spell to summon a ray of light and solidify it. Then I had to transfigure it into a compact vial. The potion needs constant unwavering light to survive. The problem is once the light vial is exposed to light that it isn't the source off it begins to weaken and break down. Just the ray would last about four and a half days but the vial only lasts just short of three." Luna explains smiling dreamily, Minerva was floored by the talent these two had displayed in such a short word.

"That is so incredible Luna. But what does the potion do?" Hermione's whole demeanour was a mix of nervous excitement and hope.

"This potion was created specifically with you in mind, Mi. Take it, it will start working almost immediately. While you are hurting your body, with the help of this potion will be growing you a reproductive system. You will hurt, then you will want your woman and you will begin to ovulate the same day you stop hurting." Luna smiled right at her best friend and Hermione looked at the vial before slowly looking at Luna, then Rolf and finally Minerva. Before anyone else could speak the little brunette burst into tears and flung herself at her mate.

Rolf immediately moved from his seat and knelt on the floor beside Hermione gently reaching out to comfort her by rubbing her back and Minerva held her. Hermione sobbed for several long minutes before turning and hugging the startled man. She mumbled and sobbed a thousand thank you's before turning to Luna with wet eyes.

"I love you so much Luna, you are the best friend a girl could ask for and your heart and soul are huge. Don't ever let anyone call you crazy, you are the most brilliantly brilliant person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Please don't ever change." Hermione spoke seriously and Luna herself teared up the proclamation.

"I love you too Hermione, Rolf and I both do. That is why we did this for you. You deserve the future you wanted." Luna moved over and happily hugged her best friend.

"Thank you both so much." Hermione sniffled holding her friend tight.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

"Will you take it today?" Minerva asked a few hours later when the two returned to the Manor, they were in their room sitting on the bed looking at the vial.

"Should I? We kind of... had plans." Hermione spoke looking from the vial to Minerva.

"Merlin's tits, baby. This is everything you wanted but thought you could never have. I can wait a few days to have sex with you." Minerva laughed at the ridiculousness of her loves reservations.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked just to be certain.

"Yes. And when the pain is gone and you need me i'm going to be right here waiting to put some cubs in you." Minerva practically growled the promise and it made Hermione shiver.

"Alright. If you're positive" Hermione grinned and Minerva proved her point by picking up the vial and handing it to her lover.

Hermione's hesitation melted away at that point and she took the stopper from the vial and lifted it to her lips. She swallowed down the contents of the light vial and had just handed the vial to her woman when the pain started. It was instant and sharp as it lanced through her lower abdomen causing Hermione to cry out. Minerva set the vial aside, quickly removed Hermione's clothes with a flick of her wand and settled the naked woman into the bed under the covers.

The pain came in waves and Minerva hurriedly scratched a letter to Filius and Narcissa before closing the door to their room and placing a silencing charm over the room. Once that was done she divested her own clothes and climbed into bed with her groaning sobbing love and held her gently. They stayed like this for the next three days, only ever getting up to use the bathroom. Hermione hurt too much to eat and Minerva was for too worried about her witch to bother.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

When the three days was up and the pain finally dulled before leaving Hermione completely she rolled onto her side to face her dozing lover and looked at the serene features adoringly. Hermione gently reached out and stroked her fingers down the smooth cheek as she could feel her need building slowly. The caress was just enough to rouse Minerva and the green eyes blinked open as the witch focussed and then she smiled.

"All good?" Minerva inquired in a soft sleepy whisper and Hermione nodded.

"I want you but before I do, I want to ask you something very serious." Hermione spoke steadily the desirous husk not yet effecting her voice.

Before she continued and before Minerva could ask Hermione reached over her witch and plucked her wand from the bedside stand. With a gentle flick of her wand a small item rattled in the back of the dresser draw before the draw opened itself and a small suede box flew into Hermione's hand. Minerva looked at the box for a long moment before looking at the witch who slowly opened the box to reveal a gold engagement band with a small green cat's eye set in it.

"Merlin, you really are my soul mate I swear." Minerva says before Hermione can say anything else.

Minerva plucked the aspen wand from slim fingers and cast her own silent summoning spell. A moment later she was holding her own little black suede box which she slowly opened. Secured in the box was a small silver engagement ring with a yellow/orange cats eye in it. Neither the green nor the yellow perfectly matched the intended wearer's eyes but they were close. Hermione looked at the ring Minerva held and then at the woman who was trying to stifle a smirk. It didn't last long as they both started laughing hysterically before Hermione pulled Minerva into a tender kiss. When they pulled back the younger witch was the first to speak.

"So, you will marry me then?" Hermione asked grinning and Minerva chuckled.

"Only if you marry me too." The Headmistress retorted and they both giggled before Minerva took the ring from the box she held and lifted Hermione's hand sliding the ring onto a willing finger.

When she was done Hermione followed suit and placed the gold ring on her lovers finger before kissing her knuckles happily and then kissing Minerva again. They shared a long tender kiss that spoke of love and promises of the future. Minerva was the first one to pull back and they gazed at each other lovingly.

"So... why don't we get started on those cubs?" Hermione smiled her eyes now considerably darker as her desire grew to heights she could no longer ignore. Minerva grinned and transfigured herself before pouncing her fiancee.


	11. Epilogue

**A small epilogue and thus the conclusion of Spirits Bound**

 **Reviews please**

* * *

Barely a month after Luna and Rolf gave their gift to Hermione, Minerva and the brunette married. They had a quaint little wedding with the Weasley's the Longbottom's and the Scamander's along with the Hogwarts staff and surviving members of the order. They chose not to have a bridal party and instead just settled for a small ceremony by the Black Lake. Narcissa made most of the plans and organised the place and time as well as the invitations.

When it was all said and done they ate and danced with friends before being surprised by Bill and Fleur with a three day honeymoon to Paris. They had also been given a few different books though most people looked rather sour about their gifts. What do you by to like minded, extremely intelligent and powerful witches that don't need anything? Books. Bloody books...

When the reception was over Fleur and Bill left with the married couple apparating them directly to the hotel they would be staying in. Once they were checked in the Weasley's left the newly weds too it. Minerva was a little curious about clothes for the next few days accept when they got to their room there were two small trunks in the middle of the living area with a note on top. Hermione walked over and picked up the note and opened it.

"Books, clothes, Our gift. Enjoy.

Narcissa and Katie." The brunette read aloud as Minerva, in her cream pants and flowing blouse, wrapped her arms around her new wife.

"I wonder what they got us." Minerva inquired over her loves shoulder.

"I bet a night just for your pleasure that it's lingerie of some sort." Hermione chimes opening one of the small cases.

"A night of my pleasure. Wouldn't you want it to be yours?" Minerva inquired with brows raised.

"No. You know I like loving you." Hermione smirks pulling out two sheer baby doll negligee sets. One was a pretty emerald green and the other a gold that suited Hermione's skin tone perfectly. Both had bra and g-strings that were equally as transparent as the rest of it.

"I didn't agree to that bet." Minerva spoke immediately but Hermione shook her head.

"Too bad, wife. Go put this on while I find us some champagne." Hermione ordered with a grin and feigning reluctance Minerva took the article of clothing and went into the bedroom to change.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Eight months after the honeymoon Luna and Rolf and Minerva were playing with the three month old twin boys Lorcan and Lysander at the Scamander cottage. They had gotten together to go over saving places for the boys when they are of Hogwarts age. Minerva had no problem at all with saving places for the twins. They were outside in the fresh air playing in the grass when the ethereal snow leopard appeared.

" _Its time. Get to St Mungo's._ " Emitted Narcissa's voice before the leopard disappeared.

Minerva sat stock still and stared at the spot where the leopard had been floating for a long moment, she was only jolted out of her stupor when Rolf laughed and called her name. With amusement in his face he told the witch to floo right to the hospital from the cottage and to let them know when the babe was born. Minerva nodded and dashed into the cottage and through the fireplace.

Hermione had refused to find out what they were having, girl or boy she wanted to be surprised and so after finding out she was pregnant she had only permitted to having the doctor check her a few times. The heart beat had always been strong and Hermione's pregnancy had been rather smooth. So when Minerva made it to the delivery room right as a little girl came into the world she was surprised that Hermione still seemed to be in pain.

"What's going on? Why is she still hurting?" Minerva asked moving over to the brunette who was sweat slicked and groaning.

"Looks like there is another one. Here mum." One of the Mediwitches said handing the now bundled tiny little girl. And she was tiny.

"Another one?" Hermione gasped out between contractions.

"Yep. I can see the head. Come on Hermione, push that pretty little head out and then you can take a little rest yeah." The mediwitch spoke encouragingly.

Hermione heaved a sigh and when her contraction hit she pushed hard, it was only momentary relief to have that little head free. She also quickly found out that a 'little rest' wasn't very restful at all considering the agonising feeling of her contractions. By the time the second contraction happened she decided she wouldn't be able to rest until the little baby was out and decided to get it done. The shoulders were the worst but the babies were so tiny that it didn't make a whole lot of difference to Hermione.

Minerva cradled the little girl with one arm while holding Hermione's hand with the other one as the brunette pushed and strained to bring her child into the world. Hermione's moan of utter relief was the main indicator that the baby had been born and a moment later a loud squalling sounded through the room. Quickly the mediwitches cut the cord and wrapped the little babe as another adjusted Hermione's bed so she was more sitting up. Once more upright Minerva and the Mediwitch handed the little babies to the panting brunette. The moment Hermione looked down at their little faces the new mother burst into tears.

"You're lucky, or Mrs McGonagall is foolish. She's only been here twenty minutes." The mediwitch said magically cleaning the babies while Hermione sobbed and cooed at them. Minerva looked up from her family and looked completely shocked.

"What? Hermione how long have you been having contractions?" Minerva asked a little chidingly.

"Since yesterday just before lunch. They weren't that bad and my water hadn't broke." Hermione defended softly not looking up from her little miracles.

"Ah its ok. Don't be upset with her Headmistress. Everything is perfect and I am certain they are both healthy. We will give you two a little while with them before we do any checks." The mediwitch spoke moving towards the door.

"Shouldn't you do that now? What if something is wrong?" Minerva asked suddenly concerned.

"The pregnancy was healthy. They might be a little bit small but they came out pink and are already looking for food so I would say they are fine." The witch pointed to the little babies nuzzling at Hermione's gown covered breasts before walking out.

Minerva turned her attention back to the babies and gently gathered up her son before helping Hermione open the gown so the babies could feed. Once the little girl was settled Minerva handed her son back to her wife and watched as the tiny boy nuzzled a peaked nipple before latching on and suckling along with his sister. Minerva couldn't believe her eyes, less than a year ago herself and Hermione didn't think they would have children ever but now they had twins.

HGMMHGMMHGMM

Minerva and Hermione had taken their children to the train station that morning to see them off and now they were sitting in the Great Hall. In the last eleven years Madame Pince had retired and a jobless Hermione had begged to take over as the Librarian. Hermione found very early on in her and Hermione's relationship that she couldn't say no to her beautiful wife. So there they way waiting for the four twins to be sorted into their houses.

Finally the twins were called, Destiny first who was practically bouncing on her seat while the hat sorted her into Gryffindor and then her brother who was far calmer but will obviously excited. They were both sorted into Gryffindor which didn't really surprised their mothers. The only think Hermione and Minerva had been worried about was if the twins had been split up. Growing up the two had been extremely close and though they would argue like siblings do it never lasted long.

The twins made it to the Gryffindor table and waited as the rest of the first years were sorted. Lorcan was sorted first into Ravenclaw and Lysander next who had surprisingly been sorted into Slytherin. Hermione and Minerva shared a look, those two boys had been trouble since they could walk, easily as bad as Fred and George Weasley had been. Now with the intelligent boys in Ravenclaw and Slytherin along with access to Gryffindor through their best friends the McGonagall's

"Oh no..." Minerva groaned just loud enough for her wife and best friends to hear. All three women snickered.


End file.
